Forbidden love
by scorpion moon goddess
Summary: AN:Title subject to change. Story continued from DarkMarklv. A love story of an extremly possesive prince vampire and his future mate. Where does Voldemort come into this equation? And with the loses of war will Harry still have friends with lucas being s
1. panther

A/N by the 2nd author: For all of you who have missed DARKMARKLV's work then you will love this. I'm taking over! MAHAHAHA! Well I wish it were the world it's actually her story. Even better! With the help of DarkMark I hope it will be up to your standerds. As for her other stories, I think she will return after a break. So on with the updates of the already written chapters.

A/N: Hey, this is one of my new stories. It is SLASH between Harry/OC so please leave it you have a problem with that. Also this story might be slightly OOC, since I am not J.K. Rowling. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: PANTHER

A boy around 16 was sitting on his window sill, watching the trees bend over due to the strong wind. The usual bright blue skies were now a dull gray with black clouds gliding around.

He sighed the millionth time that day, all that was on his mind was his loveable Godfather, Sirius Black. Even though he may look healthy his emotional health was hitting rock bottom.

It was August 2, a month until school started. Everyday since school ended he's always had a vision of a building/castle and in the dungeon sat a silhouette of a man, in pain. That was the end of it until he woke up, he knew it had to do with Voldemort because his scar always burned slightly.

It was all his fault that Sirius died. Like Hermione said,

"I only wanted to be the hero." Harry said loudly to himself. The young man hopped off the ledge and walked over to the mirror, looking at it angrily.  
It's not that he hated what he looked like; it just reflected how he felt. Dark.  
His hair was a little bit shorter and it stuck out more than ever, his bangs covered his scar that he dreaded so much. A dark tan was covering his usual pale skin for being outside too much. His height grew much faster, he now stood at 5'6, and he had a little more muscle in his arms, legs, chest and stomach. He gained more weight so his ribs didn't stick out as much.

The weirdest change in Harry, was his eyes. Hermione sent him contacts for his birthday, so he threw his glasses away. But now his eyes were a bright green with specks of gold and lime green.

Over all, Harry looked dark and handsome. He shook his head when he thought about his birthday. The wizard only received contacts from Hermione, and a black choker with a black diamond in shape of a five point star from Professor Dumbledore, (which he wore every waken moment.) It's not that he was complaining that he didn't get anything, it was because Ron, Hagrid, and Remus hadn't written to him all break.  
He looked sadly at the wall; his world was falling apart around him. A spider came across his path; he bent down and watched it crawl over his quill. The door banged open and Harry stood up shocked.

"Hey freak." His cousin shouted, looking over at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked clearly annoyed with the interruption of feeling sorry for himself.

"Somebody is here to see you." He replied looking pale and shaken, occasionally touching his behind. Harry nodded and pulled on a baggy white shirt and jeans, and climbed downstairs. The young wizard cursed, he forgot his wand in the cupboard a while ago.  
But as he came downstairs, no one was down in the entry way. Thinking Dudley was just fooling around he yelled at the boy.

"DUDLEY!" The fat boy came out of the kitchen looking at Harry.

"Where is...this person you claimed wanted to see me?" Harry asked grumpily.

"He- he was j-just here! He had this long black thing on with a hood." Harry stopped glaring and frowned.

"Hood?" The young wizard asked, stepping closer to the cupboard.

"Yeah." Dudley was shaking, looking around the room.

"Hmmm," Harry mumbled unlocking the small door, Dudley snapped his eyes toward his cousin and grimaced.

"Hey! Mom and Dad told you, you couldn't go in there!" The young whale reported, not even noticing they were in danger and getting back his nasty attitude.

"I need my wand. If you're smart you'll keep your mouth shut." Harry said bending over. But Dudley went over to Harry and kneed him in the stomach.

"Ergh!" The wizard fell to the floor grabbing his wand in the process.

"You'll pay for that one!" Harry yelled pointing his wand in-between the fat boy's eyes. Expecting Dudley to yell at him, or even look at the wand in fright, instead he was now looking behind Harry in horror.

The young wizard spun around to come face to...well knees with a hooded figure who was at least 6'6 Harry averted his wand onto the stranger.

"Who are you?" Harry asked with out any fear in his voice. The stranger chuckled lightly.

"That is not important right now." His voice was like rich velvet, which sent Harry's hair on the back of his neck to stand up.

"But I can assure you that I mean no threat to you." Harry glared at him.

"O? Then why don't you come in and have some tea and biscuits with me?" Harry asked sarcastically, not moving his position.

"I would be delighted." The figure said walking toward the kitchen.

"Potter! How could you? MUM!" Dudley started running up stairs, to warn his mother, since Uncle Vernon was at work.

"Horrid creature." The stranger said quietly leaning against the wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Get out." Harry warned, standing up and raising his wand at him. Slowly the man walked over to Harry. A light touch went down to Harry's ass and the figure walked past like nothing happened.

Anger rushed through the younger wizard's body and he was about to speak a curse, when he noticed his wand was gone.

"You bastard! Give me my wand back." His back was turned toward Harry but he spoke anyway.

"Dumbledore sent me here. So you can relax. I'll tell you and your...family what's happening later on." He said quietly.

Once again, Harry felt anger towards Dumbledore, come rushing through his body. That man always kept things from him. He was interrupted in his thoughts by his horse like Aunt banging down the stairs.

"What is your kind doing here, boy?" He screeched, Harry just sighed and shook his head.

"Don't know." He replied darkly climbing the stairs, two at a time to get to his room. Even in his room he could hear his aunt yell to the stranger but, oddly enough he didn't hear the man.

Tears burst through his eyes, he was so frustrated with Sirius, Dumbledore, himself... he was so weak, and yet he was destined to kill off the most powerful dark lord in history.  
Not knowing what else to do he screamed with his mouth clamped shut, and picked up the lamp on his bedside table. Deciding to throw it across the room, a strong hand grasped the lamp and took it away from Harry. The young wizard sighed and stormed past the stranger, until an arm snaked across his waist and slammed him into the man's chest. Hot breath blew on Harry's ear.

"I know what you're going through Harry. Just please, settle down." Harry was soothed by this voice and he slid into the embrace.

"Please...let me go." Harry said weakly. The arms gently let him go and Harry turned toward the stranger.

"Who are you?" The figure sighed and talked in the same soothing voice.

"I'll tell you later...but for now you can call me Panther." He said shrugging. Harry just stood there feeling numb, lightning flashed through the sky and all the power shut off.  
Panther glided over to Harry and pulled him out of his bedroom, and down in the living room were his Aunt and cousin were clutching each other.

"It's you! You did this. Wait until Vernon comes home, a good beating sounds good right about now." His aunt replied, pointing a finger at Harry, as Panther stepped protectively in front of the wizard.

"Mum, dad's home!" Dudley screeched, looking out the window and running to the front door, about to open it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Panther said standing in the middle of the room looking at the wall calmly.

"Fuck off!" The door opened and slammed shut. Curiosity came over Harry as he stepped over to the curtain, turning to see Panther arguing with his Aunt he peeked out the drapes.  
What he saw made his blood run cold. Hundreds of Death Eaters were running around the small town going in and out of houses, killing anyone in their path. Blood chilling screams were heard all over as they were tortured to death.  
The odd thing about this whole thing was that not one Death Eater stepped close to his house, and there was no one to help stop this torture. No Auror's or Order of the Phoenix members.

His Uncle and Cousin laid there in the street, totally forgotten, and bleeding freely from their slit necks. It was then that Harry Potter turned numb. A single tear traveled down his cheek, unnoticed to anyone else in the room.

Walking like he was in a dream, Harry went out of the living room, into the kitchen, locking the door after him. Yelling could be heard as his Aunt left the house, to die after her beloved family.

The house shook like a powerful earthquake was nearby. But Harry stayed on his feet walking over to a chair, and calmly sitting in it. Pounding was heard on the kitchen door as it fell off its hinges and Panther appeared in Harry's line of view.

"Harry! We have to get out of here..." The boy was a living corpse to the stranger as he picked Harry up swiftly and brought him over to the fireplace.  
The house was coming to a stop as pieces of the ceiling fell to the floor, Panther covered Harry's body with his own to help protect him from flying debris. But just as the movement started, it all stopped, and Panther stopped right in front of the fireplace.  
Harry blinked and held on tighter to the warm presence.

"What happened?" Harry mumbled, clearly embarrassed with himself for clinging onto someone. Panther put Harry down into a standing position and shook his head.

"Don't know. You blanked out for a little bit." Harry's eyes widened.

"M-my cousin...and Aunt and Uncle, their-," He looked over at the window. "Dead." He said numbly.

"I'm afraid so, I'm sorry Harry, the-." He was interrupted by Harry.

"Death Eaters! They were here, killing." Harry walked over to the blinds and looked out.  
Hundreds of bodies lay on the ground all bloody and torn. But not one Death Eater was in site.

"How come Aurors didn't show up?" Harry asked quietly to Panther.

"It would be best for Alb- Dumbledore to explain to you." Harry drudged his teeth in frustration.

"I'm not a baby anymore! I deserve to know what's going on in this world, especially when it has to do with my relatives." Harry hissed looking over at the stranger who straightened up and reached in his pocket with such speed Harry couldn't explain.

"Watch out Harry!" Harry turned around to come face to face with a faceless figure.

"Shit!" Dementors were everywhere and Death Eaters were surrounding the house. Laughter was heard as the front door dropped open with a loud bang.

"Come out and play Potter, we promise not to hurt you." A strong arm pulled him away from the window, into the fireplace.

"Number 12!" Harry clasped his eyes shut as he spun in circles; the only thing on this mind before blacking out was...

'This sure was an interesting day.'

Back at Number 12, Panther lifted the boy in his arms and brought him close to himself and rocked him gently in his arms. A few minutes later Panther set the young man on the couch and turned around sharply at a voice.

"I'm gathering it went okay?" The Figure just glared at him.

"Do you want to know what Harry asked me Albus?" He spat. "He asked me why there wasn't any Aurors there defending against the Death Eaters. While his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin were being tortured to death, while he watched in the fucking window!" Panther sighed and continued.

"You're ruining your chance with him Dumbledore! When ever your name is mentioned to him his eyes change color and get a glint to them. The only thing keeping him from the Dark is his friends; everything else was taken from him." The headmaster looked grave after the speech.

"And we can't afford loosing him to the Dark side." He said thoughtfully.  
The figure slammed his fist onto the coffee table, making a large crack down the center.

"That's all you care about! He's just a pawn to you." Panther hissed dangerously.

"And I'm sure having sexual desires about a 16 year old boy is even better?" The headmaster asked dangerously.

"Well, at least I care for him." The man said quietly, looking over at Harry.

"Albus, you wished me to check on Potter?" A silky voice was heard from the doorway. Snape stood there, clearly hearing the whole conversation.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Severus." Snape walked over toward Harry, but not before exchanging glares with the man in the corner. The potions master kneeled down beside the boy, and pulled out a potion. Seeing that he could talk to Albus again, Panther turned toward the man with a grimace.

"What are you going to do with the living arrangements for Harry?" He asked leaning against the dark corner, covered by all the shadows. But before the Headmaster could answer they averted their attention over to Snape and Harry.

"Potter, welcome to the land of living." The man said sneering.

"Hello to you to, Professor." Harry greeted, sarcastically. He sat up tiredly and looked around the room, not seeing Panther in the corner. He felt very weak and tired. Not knowing what to do, he stood up shakily and leaned against the wall. The young man looked around the room and raised an eyebrow.

"Are we back at number 12?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Yes we are Harry. We need to talk about what happened today." Dumbledore said steeping closer to Harry.

"I don't think there is anything to talk about." Harry replied hastily, not wanting to talk about the past.

"Well! I must get going, good day Albus." Snape said standing up. The headmaster nodded walking over to the couch to sit down. Before the Potion's master left, he walked over to Harry and put a potion vial into his hands.  
Harry raised any eyebrow in question. Snape sighed,

"Honestly Potter don't you pay attention in my classes? Sleeping potion. Extra dose. I noticed you have bags under your eyes, when you take this you'll fall instantly to sleep, and dreamless." With that he stormed out the room, robes blowing behind him.

"Harry come here please." Dumbledore spoke up patting the spot next to him. The boy walked over to the couch, never noticing a pair of eyes watching him hungrily from the corner.

"Now, tell me what happened today." The old man ordered. Harry glared at the floor, refusing to sit beside the Headmaster.

"I thought you already knew. O yeah, that's why my relatives were killed because your precious order didn't know about it." Harry couldn't help as the dark side of him was showing to his mentor.

"Mr. Potter, I understand what you're going through right now, but all I ask is to tell me what happened with respect." Dumbledore asked kindly.  
Harry placed a hand on the mantle piece above the fireplace and began his story.

"I was sitting in my room when my cousin told me someone was downstairs waiting for me..." He finished his story and turned his gaze from the old wizard over to the flames.

"Who is Panther? Why did the Death Eaters come to my house? Why didn't the Order fight against the others? I need to know more about this." Harry stated, kicking a piece of stone across the floor.

"I'm afraid that I can not tell you what you want to know-."

"Oh, come off it Albus, the boy has a right to know. You can't keep everything from him." Harry jumped about a foot in the air when he heard that familiar velvet voice.  
Turning around he saw the same hooded figure come out of the shadows. 'Was he there the entire time?' Harry thought watching Dumbledore's face for any surprise. There wasn't any.

"Mr. Pierce, kindly excuse yourself from this room. I will talk to you later." Dumbledore spoke warningly. But the stranger made no move to leave; instead he came closer toward Harry.

"Hello Harry Potter, My name is Lucas Pierce. Sorry about the rudeness I inflicted upon you today." Lucas extended his hand toward Harry.

"Don't shake his hand." Dumbledore said quietly. Harry looked at the headmaster like he grew another head.

"It's a pleasure Lucas." He took the man's outstretched hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Harry." A vision popped in Harry's head for a moment. It was a dark room, lit by a single candle. A bare neck appeared, large white fangs sunk into the neckline and a bone chilling scream erupted.

Harry gasped and let go of Lucas' hand. He hated when he couldn't see people's faces when he talked to them.

The young wizard shifted slightly and averted his eyes to the headmaster who was clearly upset with Lucas.

"You wanted to know why the Death Eater's attacked your home. It's not because of the Prophecy, but because of-,"

"LUCAS PIERCE! I gave you no permission to tell Mr. Potter that. We will talk later Harry. Why don't you leave Lucas?" Dumbledore boomed furiously.

"Nope, Not unless Harry comes with me." Harry's eyes widened as he heard these words. He didn't even know this guy.

"I can assure you that there is no way I'll let him go with you to the place." Dumbledore spoke surely. Lucas huffed and turned his heel, walking out of the room.

"Don't forget Dumbledore, I ALWAYS get what I want." Lucas hissed dangerously. With that the front door opened and slammed shut, with Harry not even hearing the portrait of Ms. Black yell.


	2. the darkened mansion

A/N2nd: I know my fans who haven't read the story I probably eating this up because I haven't updated my in forever. Have no fear. I'm updating until my parents get home which is in another two hours. I do have to cook diner though.

A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing... hope you like this, and sorry about all the mistakes. Oh, and this is SLASH remember. You'll see some action in this chapter, so look away if you're against it. OH ALMOST FORGOT, fantasy-dreamer4eva IF YOU HATE MY STORY THAN I'M JUST CURIOUS IS TO WHY IT IS ON YOUR FAVORITES?

CHAPTER 2: THE DARKENED MANSION The younger wizard turned to his Headmaster and gave him a questionable look. Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder and looked at him warmly.

"We'll talk later Harry. In the mean time take your potion and watch out for Lucas." Harry's eyes widened.

"Is...is he dangerous?" Harry asked quietly.

"Lucas, Lucas is very dangerous Harry. He doesn't give any mercy to anyone. But when it comes to you he is as harmless as a flobberworm." Dumbledore said smiling with a twinkle in his eyes.

"He doesn't even know me though. Why would he care so much?"

"I wouldn't be so surprised Harry. He probably knows you very well." Harry was so confused right now; his thoughts kept getting all jumbled up.

'How could this man know him when he himself hasn't even seen his face?' His thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Well, I have to get ready for an Order meeting tonight. Take your potion and have yourself a good night's sleep. You can stay in the same bedroom as you did last year." He ruffled Harry's head and left the room.

Harry sighed; He did need some sleep after all. The young wizard walked over to the stairs and took out the vial of sleeping potion. It was sky blue in color, didn't look that bad. He uncorked it and drowned it down, unaware that he was only to take a sip and that a pair of purple eyes was watching him upstairs.

After the last drop did he realize how awful it tasted. Taking a piece of his shirt, he rubbed his tongue furiously trying to get the taste out of his mouth. While walking up the stairs his vision began to rock back and forth, he knew he probably took way to much, Snape probably wanted him to collapse in ex-...

He couldn't think straight anymore or walk straight for a matter of fact. Finally, he reached the platform and collapsed to the floor. Unknown to the quiet footsteps coming his way.

Harry got on his hands and knees crawling toward his bedroom in his last once of strength. Strong hands picked him off the floor and Harry snuggled into the stranger's grove of their neck.

A moan escaped from the stranger as his hands tightened around Harry's body.

"Sleep Harry, don't fight it. You're safe with me." With that Harry blacked out and the vial slipped from his hands and shattered to the floor.

"Alright onto our next topic." Albus Dumbledore announced to the group sitting in front of him.

"Now," he was interrupted by a large boom from upstairs.

"Harry." He murmured, as he rushed out the door along with the rest of the Order. A little bit afterward they heard a loud splatter of glass. The group ran up the stairs into the darkness to find... nothing.

Not even Harry. They took out their wands and muttered

"Lumos." Searching with their wands to find any clues.

"Albus look!" Kingsley yelled, pointing at the broken vial. Albus looked from the vial to the empty room.

"Well it seems that our friend Lucas Pierce has gotten what he wanted again." A man in the shadows laughed hard at Dumbledore's words and held his boy closer to him, as he disappeared away from the house.

In a dark room Lucas stood over Harry as he slept. He was gorgeous, the most beautiful thing he had in his possession. He trailed a finger along the boy's jaw line, amazed at how soft he felt.

"I'm going to make you mine, even if it takes a slow process. I love you"  
Harry opened his eyes to a dark room. The only light was coming from the closed blinds. He felt refreshed like he slept for a year or maybe more. Then the memories came flooding back to him instantly.

Dursley's, Panther, sleeping potion, Dumbledore, being kidnapped. He gasped and sat up quickly and noticed he was still in his clothes he had on the day before.  
A hand came in front of his mouth as his yell was muffled. Weight came on top of Harry's legs, stomach and chest. A man was on top of Harry, and his breath was breezing on Harry's cheek.

"Good mourning Harry. If I take my hand off you promise not to scream?" Harry immediately recognized his voice as Lucas and nodded his head.  
The hand disappeared and so did the weight on top of him. Lights were turned on and Harry looked around the room, trying not to show his awe. It was the largest room he's ever been in.

The bed he was lying in was a king size four poster with black silk sheets. The flour was a rich cream carpet, a brick fireplace with two leather couches and a dining room was on the side of the room.

The boy blinked and looked over at Lucas and raised his eyebrows in shock. He looked no older that 18. He had soft pale skin, skinny but muscular build, his hair was very short, shorter than Harry's and gel was used to spike it slightly but he could tell when it wasnt geled it was very curly, and his color hair was a chocolate color with black streaks in it.  
His best feature was his face. It was soft looking; his eyebrows were elegant, and best of all his eyes were the best shade of purple/indigo Harry had ever seen.

Over all, if Harry was gay he would have thought he looked gorgeous.

"You look better in the light." Lucas said looking at Harry up and down. The boy blushed and stood up.

"And you look better without a hood on." Harry mumbled looking in his indigo eyes. Lucas smiled and crossed his arms.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but how old are you?" Lucas chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry I get that question a lot. I'm 16." Harry's mouth dropped.

"You seemed older when you were at my house, and of course how you talked to Dumbledore and all..." Lucas smirked.

"Yes, well I've known Albus-, Professor Dumbledore for a long time. It slips sometime when I'm talking to him. My temper I mean." Lucas noticed Harry shift uncomfortable the purple eyed man walked over to the fireplace, sitting down on the leather couch. Patting the spot next to him, Harry timidly walked over and sat down.

"Where are we?" Harry asked looking at the empty fireplace.

"We are at the darkened mansion. It's my Grandfather's house. He is quite rich. You should see the outside; I'll take you sometime during theholiday." He looked over at Harry who had a frown upon his face.

"During the break?" Lucas leaned back and smirked.

"Obviously. You're staying with for the rest of your summer holiday." Harry was very uncomfortable with Lucas just sitting next to him, much less the holidays.

"O. Does Dumbledore know?" Harry asked shakily.

"He knows you're with me." Lucas said simply standing up pacing in front of Harry. Obviously Dumbledore didn't give Lucas permission, but all of a sudden Harry's memory took him back to last night, what Lucas said before he left.

"I always get what I want." Harry gulped and refused to look at the man.

"It's August 4th. 2:00 p.m." Lucas announced. Harry looked up to meet purple eyes.

"Yeah?" The boy asked unsure of what to say. The man laughed... or the young man laughed.

"The attack happened on August 2nd. You've been sleeping for tow whole days. The sleeping potion you took was only supposed to be used with a sip. You took the whole vial." Harry was clearly embarrassed at his lack of knowledge.

He brought his finger nails to his teeth and peeled off the nail. Biting his nails became a habit when he was angry, thinking, or embarrassed. A hand knocked Harry's fingers out of his mouth. With a start Harry looked up at Lucas who was smirking yet again.

"I used to bite my nails when I was younger. Worst habit ever." Harry grinned slightly.

"How did you stop?" Harry asked.

"My Grandfather slapped me whenever he saw me biting." Harry's grin faltered slightly. Lucas looked at the floor in anger.

Damn he could beat up a crowd of people, talk back to the most powerful wizard, and yet he couldn't stop himself by makinghim look like a complete git toward Harry.

"I know it's none of my business, but do you live with your parents to?"

"NO. They're dead." He hissed at Harry dangerously but immediately regretted it.

"Oh, Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." He cursed himself.

"No, It was my fault I should have never asked such a personal question." Harry replied, tempted to bit his nails.

"I'm sorry. It's I don't-," Lucas started.

"I understand. I hate when people ask me about my parents." Harry replied shortly, looking at the floor. Lucas scratched his head, and looked at the time.

"Hm, Do you want to get something to eat?" Harry was hungry.

"Yeah. Sure." He was about to stand up when Lucas held out a helping hand. Harry took it and Lucas hauled him off the couch. Standing close together and holding hands, Harry blushed and let go.

"Come on." The young wizard followed the so called 16 year old out of his room into a huge hallway. It was then when Harry noticed why he felt so uncomfortable.

The hallways were coated with gold and wood floors shined to his eyes. Real gold frames were hung on the wall, with portraits of rich looking people. And everything was black.  
Lucas was wearing real leather shoes, black dress pants, and a black short sleeved shirt. And their was Harry with a white baggy short sleeve short, pale baggy jeans, with a brown belt that was buckled all the way to the last hole, and white tennis shoes.  
He passed a mirror and saw his hair being messier than ever. He groaned. A blood chilling scream erupted throughout the mansion. Harry moved closer to Lucas who didn't seem to notice.

But inside Lucas was sweating, Harry couldn't find out now...

"Here we are." They entered the dinning room and Harry stopped in surprise. It was huge, there was a large table that looked like it sat 20 people made of real oak, Diamond chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the floor was gold tiles.

"Wow, your well off." Harry mumbled, and Lucas smile slightly. They sat down next to each other and Lucas snapped his fingers twice. Food appeared all over the table and Harry's mouth watered.

Sandwiches, fruit of all kinds, pumpkin juice, mashed potatoes and Harry's favorite Macaroni and cheese. Harry started to eat and satisfy his aching stomach.

After he was done and Lucas was also, he cleared the table and plates full of deserts appeared all over. Harry immediately reached for the chocolate strawberries as did Lucas.  
Their eyes met and smiled.

"I gather you like chocolate covered strawberries too?" Lucas asked in a seductive way.

"Yeah." Harry popped a strawberry in his mouth and sucked on it. Unaware of Lucas watching, he grabbed another one and ran his tongue over its sides. Lucas moaned loudly as he felt himself grow hard. Harry turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked innocently.

'Too innocent' thought Lucas.

"Nothing." They both reached for the last strawberry but Lucas got to it first. He smirked at a glaring Harry. He had the best plan in the world to seduce and confuse Harry.

He popped the strawberry in his mouth but didn't chew it. Harry snorted at Lucas as he watched him. The boy turned back to the table until a hand came behind his head and forced him to come lip to lip with Lucas.

He tried to pull back but the older man had him on a tight grasp. A tongue slipped in Harry's mouth and pried it open wider.

'Harry tasted very good' Lucas thought as his tongue slid all over Harry's mouth. He wished he could do it more often. He slid the strawberry in Harry's mouth and broke the kiss apart when he heard someone enter.

"What is this?" A voice yelled from the door way. Harry was shocked at what just happened. Why did he like it so much? Did the mean he way gay? He ate the strawberry and ran his tongue over his teeth to make sure nothing was on them.

He looked up at the intruder to see it was a man around 20 all dressed in black. He reminded Harry of Malfoy with red slicked back hair. The young wizard sat back and looked between Lucas and the red head.

"What does it look like Flash?" Flash? What kind of a name was that?

"It looks like your making out with..." He sniffed and looked at Harry.

"Making out with a wizard." Flash raised his eyebrows at Lucas.

"He's quite the looker." He undressed Harry with his eyes.

"I never fucked a wizard before...wonder what it's like." With that Lucas stood up and strolled over to Flash.

"Well I'll just have to tell you the details." He brought his fist back and punched him in the face and the man slid down the wall slowly.

Harry was shocked at how strong Lucas was and also angry at him because of what he did and said. It was like he owned him. Lucas turned and noticed Harry was angry at him for kissing him.

"Come along now Harry. Let's go back to our rooms and have some fun." He said winking at Harry and disappeared around the corner. Harry glared and walked of to the injured man.

"Are you ok?" Flash looked up at the young wizard in pain.

"Yeah. I'll get through it. Could you please bring me a cup, and a napkin?" Harry realized that his mouth was full of blood. The boy gathered up the things off the table and handed them to the man.

Flash spit all the blood in his mouth into the cup and started dabbing his mouth with the napkin. Seeing he was ok, Harry got up and left but stopped in his tracks as he heard Flash start talking.

"Hey. Potter, come here please." The boy turned around and walked slowly over to Flash. He motioned for Harry to sit besides him which he did.

"You be careful of Pierce, Potter. He's a very violent man with a temper. Once a vampire picks his mate that is all that is on his mind." Harry's eye's widened in horror.

"Vampire...Mate?"

PLEASE REVIEW 


	3. Lucas' story

A/N2nd: I'm trying to kept everything as original as possible. This happens to be one of my favorite chapter, this one and I think chapter 9. I'm sure.

CHAPTER 3: LUCAS' STORY

"Mate?" Harry asked in horror. Flash looked at him in shock.

"Y-you mean he didn't tell you? He's a vampire. We all are in this mansion. And he wants you as his mate. For about eleven years he's been watching you." Harry's jaw dropped from fright and anger.

"V-vampire?" He whispered. Flash smiled showing his fangs, and drank from the bloody cup making Harry gag.

"Yes, but that's not the only thing you should be aware of. I can smell that your probably one of the most innocent 16 year olds in your time." Harry looked at Flash in question.

"Virgin, you're a virgin." He said chuckling softly at Harry's beat red face.

"What's your point?" Harry asked raising a sheepishly eyebrow.

"Pierce, he always gets what he wants. If he wants to do things to you, he will. I'm just warning you." Was it him, or did everyone keep saying that Lucas gets what he wants? It was frustrating. Harry nodded in understanding.

"The only thing stopping him from doing what he really wants, like the bonding is because you're a wizard.

"You see most Vampires don't do magic, like him. So he's afraid of your magic and your allies, like the other wizards. But you have to know that he does love you- he'll do anything for you. And he is possessive, very protective over you." Harry just sat there felling...depressed?

"How do you know so much about him?" Flash gave a weak smile.

"Because I used to be very good friends with his little brother, Jake. Lucas and Jake used to be very close, inseparable. And just like he is to you, he was protective over his little brother."

"What happened to Jake?" Harry asked getting curious.

"He and the rest of the Pierce family were-,"

"You have no right." A voice yelled from the doorway, they both whipped around to see Lucas standing there with a knife in his hand and his eyes glowing red.

"Wow! Calm down Pierce. Potter needed to know about you before you raped him." Flash said about to stand up from the floor.

"I would never do that to Harry."

He came over and pushed Harry aside, a little too roughly and Harry hit his head on the corner of the door. He ignored it as it stung and started to bleed on the back. Groaning, he looked up at Lucas who was above Flash holding a knife at his throat.  
Harry and his Gryffindor bravery wanted to act quickly, when he saw his wand in Lucas' back pocket sticking out slightly. The young wizard ran over to the Vampire and took his wand out.

Lucas turned around and growled, his fangs were out and his eyes were glowing scarlet. Harry pointed his wand between the creature's eyes and started saying the curse.

"Per-," Before he could finish, Lucas jumped over Harry and grabbed the boy around the waist, dragging him out the room.

"Don't fight him Potter!" Flash yelled after him.

Like hell Harry would just sit there. They arrived in Lucas' room when the vampire threw Harry on his bed. The raven haired wizard desperately tried to punch the man who was on him. With a snarl Lucas took Harry's arms and pinned them above his head.  
It was then when Harry was terrified and took Flash's advice to stay still. Lucas took the boy's stillness to his advantage and forced his tongue in Harry's mouth.  
Kisses were okay for Harry but when Lucas put his hand on his groin Harry jerked.

"Lucas! Please, stop." Something in his voice made the Vampire cut short. Red vicious eyes turned to shockedindigo as he saw what he did to his mate.  
The man jumped off quickly and turned away from Harry in shame. The wizard quickly sat up and brought his knees up to his chin, flinging his arms over his legs and putting his head down on them.

A glass was shattered as Harry's powers were uncontrollable and the room started to shake slightly. A hand came down on his shoulder.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Something else crashed in the room and Harry found himself in someone's arms being rocked back and forth.

The room's movements stopped and soft murmuring could be heard as Lucas tried to calm him down.

"I'm sorry Harry." A loving voice murmured.

"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry; I should have never asked such personal questions about you." Harry said softly backing out of Lucas' touch.

"No you shouldn't have, but I should have never done what I did to you. I should've told you about me before you found out by someone else." He paused for a moment.

"If you have any questions about me or my past I'll answer them." He looked over at Harry who was in a safe zone from Lucas.

"You're a vampire." Harry stated dumbly.

"Yes, but I'm a blended Vampire. Like the rest of us who live here." Lucas replied looking away.

"Blended Vampires?" Harry asked in question.

"You'll learn all about vampires this year in Dark Arts." Harry nodded and drew a pattern on the bed sheets.

"Are you a royal Vampire?" Lucas sighed.

"I guess I should tell you about my past. It was depressing for me, just like yours." He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes.

"I had a family, a mom, dad, two older brothers (Alex and David) and a younger brother named Jake. You see, we grew up in America and I had a Grandfather in Britain. I later found out my father moved to America to get away from him.

"Anyway, both my parents had blond hair, tan skin, and blue eyes and so did all my other brothers, except me. I was the odd ball, my two older brothers always made fun of me and my father always hit me for small things. That's were I got my temper.

"My mother just watched this and never did anything. But everything changed when my younger brother Jake grew up. He helped me get through things and I loved him deeply for that.

"We got older, I was 20 years old Jake was 18. We shared something no one ever did, a special bond between two brothers. I visited my whole family on Christmas night, the night were I met my Grandfather.

"Vampires crashed my house killing my whole family, right in front of me. I tried to save Jake at least, but they were too strong. I stood and watched them drain his blood." His voice cracked but he continued.

"My Grandfather introduced himself, Antonio Pierce the King of the Blended Vampires. He had pale skin, brown curly hair, and dark purple eyes. It was like looking in a mirror. He gave me a choice, either live with him or live in America all alone.

"As you can see I choose to go with him. Of course I was bitten by him and turned into the man I am today. For20 long years I was trained to become the best. I'm now 40 years old, Prince of the Blended Vampires."

When he finished Harry had mixed emotions running through him, fright, pity, concern, and love for Lucas. He was brought back to the real world when Lucas started up again.

"I thought I would never find that love again, but I found something even better... you." Harry looked up to meet eyes with the Vampire.

"You see, I know a lot about you, Harry. I know that you weren't treated well at your relatives house and you seeked someone to love you. Cedric Diggory and Sirius Black died, you felt the guilt, thinking it was your fault. And loosing your Godfather you too thought that you would never love again."

That was exactly how Harry felt, and he would never admit it to anyone. Inside of him, he really knew he needed Lucas- but he wasn't ready for a relationship.

A finger slid under his chin and Green eyes met purple.

"I- I'm not ready for a relationship with you." He stated softly. Lucas immediately let go of Harry and looked angrily at the wall behind the wizard.

The young wizard shrunk back slightly.

"I mean-," He started.

"No. I shouldn't be acting this way lov- Harry. I understand where you're coming from. You want to know more about me, and I should earn your trust. I'm sorry I should have never said anything about me choosing you as a mate." Lucas spoke in a soft tone, totally ruining his bad ass side.

"Thank you. I just need a friend right now." Harry spoke looking in his eyes. The Vampire smiled at stood up.

"Well, we should be getting to sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us." Harry looked at him in question.

"It's a surprise." With that he took a pillow and a blanket and walked over to the couch.

"Night Harry." The boy watched as Lucas crawled on the couch and close his eyes. He knew the Vampire was mad at him but like he said, Harry needed to trust him first. And fall helplessly in love, And...Was he even gay? The young wizard sighed.

"Lucas, you should sleep in your bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Lucas opened one eye.

"It's fine Harry." He snapped, turning away from Harry and snapped his fingers once, making thee lights shut off.

Harry sneered and gave the Vampire a rude hand gesture and got off the bed. If Lucas was going to be stubborn than so was he. He slid to the floor and laid down. He wasn't going to sleep in that bed, feeling uncomfortable.

The floor was cold; hopefully he would die of coldness. With a sigh he fell into the land of nightmares.

Moaning and sharp intakes of breaths were heard from the dark stranger, in the corner of the cell. There was no light source in the room but Harry could make out another figure standing over the aching man.

"Tell me who the Lion cub is, where is he?"

"N-never." Harry stood in shock, he knew the second voice by heart... it was his Godfather.

"Crucio." The man screamed in bloody murder.

"SIRIUS!"

Lucas sat up in anguish for Harry as the boy yelled out. The Vampire got up and ran over to the bed not needing any light, since any Vampire can see in the dark. He noted in a slightly amusement, but concern as Harry wasn't lying on the bed, but on the floor without a pillow or a blanket, screaming and shaking.

He lowered himself to the floor.

"Harry. Harry, wake up love." He gently shook the boy from his nightmare. The wizard woke up with a start and started whimpering, not fully awake.

The vampire gathered the boy in his arms and rocked him back and forth for the second time that day, whispering calming words. Harry clamed down immediately and clung at Lucas' shirt like his life depended on it. The older man carried Harry over to the bed and the two fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	4. RIP

A/N2: LOOK! LOOK! I was such a good fan. I really do love her writing and her plots. I shall miss her other stories if she doesn't come back

scorpion moon goddess Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like the style of my writing because I don't think I write that good anyway.

A/N; Thanks everyone who reviewed. Sorry I haven't posted, it's been SO busy, basketball try-outs, Driver's Ed... eww. Anyway, I hope this makes up for it.

Chapter 4: R.I.P

The morning light hit Harry's face and he stirred realizing he was surrounded in warmth. He looked up and green met purple. Harry's eyes widened in shock and he jumped out of the man's embrace. Lucas mistook his shock for disgust.

"Sorry, my face is that horrible." Lucas replied coldly as he stood up and turned away from the boy to look at the time.

"You should probably take a shower; I'll give you some clothes to change in to." He replied flatly. The boy frowned; he didn't mean to hurt Lucas like this.

"Why- why don't we go back to Grimmuald to get my clothes?" The vampire turned around sharply and his eyes flashed angrily.

"No, you're staying with me." With that he looked through his closest and handed a complete outfit to Harry.

"Everything you need is in the bathroom. Be ready in 20 minuets and meet me in the dinning room." With that he stormed out of the room.

Harry cursed himself as he entered the bathroom, how stupid could he be? He stopped in his tracks as he walked in the bathroom. It was huge, about five cabinets and wardrobes scattered around the room, a black long marble sink stretched along a mirror and the shower/bath was about seven feet long and five feet wide.

He stripped and turned on the warm water in the shower, stepping under the head of the shower and moaned quietly as the water slid down his body.  
What was it? Three days since his last shower? He grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed his hair trying to get rid of the filth.

With out warning he remembered the dream he had last night, and how Lucas was there to comfort him. He dropped his hands in defeat.

'How could I do that to the Vampire, after all he did form me?' He averted his gaze toward a razor that was sitting on the ledge.

He heard people talk about cutting themselves when they're depressed. He knew Lucas was a vampire...would he smell the sent? No. He reached over and snatched the razor and held it over his wrist. Flashes of Cedric, Sirius, the Dursley's and the hurt expression on Lucas' face came into his mind. With a whimper the razor cut deep in his skin. Crimson fluid streamed down Harry's arm and his tears fell down to the floor with the crimson substance.

His depression felt like it was washing away with the red liquid running down the drain. With one more slit Harry shut off the water and dried himself off, while he pushed the black towel against his cuts.

He put on the black pants, black socks, and the black collared button up shirt. Luckily the shirt was long sleeve and dark, so no one would see the blood.  
He threw the dirty clothes and towel in the hamper and bent down to put on the black leather shoes. He stood up and realized everything fit almost right except the pants were a little too long and tight in the back.

His hair was messier than every, sticking up in wet locks. He sighed; he wondered were Lucas was taking him.

The wizard left the room, starting off toward the dining room, pulling down the sleeves further. He arrived in the hall noticing Lucas waiting there already clothed, wearing a navy blue shirt, dark blue jeans and brown leather shoes.

He walked over to Lucas who had his back toward the approaching figure. Harry swallowed and cleared his throat announcing this arrival. The Vampire turned and looked at Harry in interest.

"You look great Harry." He purred studying his form in desire.

"A... thanks? You look ah, good to." He blushed deeply as Lucas smirked and raised an eyebrow. The man stepped closer and unbuttoned two more spaces of Harry's shirt so more of his soft tan skin showed.

The young wizard watched in curiosity as Lucas' fingers started stroking Harry's star charm. He almost forgot he had the black diamond charm, remembering to ask Dumbledore about it later.

Lucas' fingers stumbled from the necklace gently rising towards Harry's cheek. A single finger brushed up and down slowly against Harry's jaw with bright purple eyes watching the boy with desire. Gently leaning down he brushed his lips softly against Harry's cheek.  
Lucas pulled back and smiled slightly as red came flooding on his mate's face. He could play this game for awhile, just plain and innocent touches toward Harry. Just for a while, since it took a lot of energy just from holding back his desire for Harry.

Mating season started in three weeks, exactly when Harry started school. Then he would be very possessive with the boy.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning, I know you were just trying to comfort me last night, and I thank you for that." Harry said looking at the wall behind Lucas.

"Your welcome puppet... if you don't mind me asking what was your dream about?" He already knew it was about his godfather Sirius Black; he just wanted to see if Harry trusted him.

Harry's eyes lost focus and he replied flatly.

"My Godfather. Voldemort is just playing games with me."

"Everything will turn out fine in the end Harry. Mark my words on that." He put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"We should start heading off. Follow me." With that Lucas turned and Harry followed behind him, lost in his own thoughts.  
Before he knew it, he was outside and he saw Lucas wave Harry's wand in thin air.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. His question was answered when a huge purple bus showed up out of no were.

"The Knight bus?"

"Yep, come on love." Harry refused to start an argument with that nick-name and they climbed the stairs to come face to face with no other than Stan.

"Welcome to the knight bus... Neville! Or Harry? Everyone is worried about you." He gave Lucas a searching look and didn't do anything further because he was intimidated by the man before him.Lucas was unfazed as he glared back and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist possessively.

"Go sit down Harry." The look he gave the boy left no room for arguments. Sighing, Harry made his way to a bed, watching as Lucas leaned close to Stan and handed him a velvet sack with a gold ribbon tied to it. They nodded and the vampire seated himself on the same bed as Harry.

"Tell me where we're going." Harry demanded.

Lucas just smiled and shook his head. The trip went like that, just in silence with Lucas and Harry deep in thought.

A bang was heard as they stopped, and Lucas motioned for Harry to go in front of him. Once they reached outside the site that met Harry's eye's was a cemetery. Lucas pushed him slightly to keep walking.

Wondering why Lucas would bring him here, he kept walking in-between the tombstones until he saw three single coffins surrounded by talking people. He turned and tried to run away but Lucas stopped him with a vice like grip.

"Harry you have to do this." Harry shook his head violently trying to sneak out of his grasp.

"No, they all hate me. You don't understand."

"No they don't hate you. And I know you'll regret not going later on, trust me on this one, Harry." He turned the boy around and guided him closer to the funeral for the Dursley's.  
Everyone started at them as they arrived in the crowd. Harry saw his aunt Marge, other relatives of the Dursley's, and business men of his uncle. Looks of confusion, pity, and disgust were thrown in Harry's direction. But Harry just kept his head up and looked straight ahead at where his dead family layed.

His throat contrasted as the pastor spoke words of wisdom and spoke about all the happy memories they had, which never included their nephew. The whole funeral went by in a blur for Harry, who was very grateful for Lucas standing by his side. After it ended Harry turned to leave until a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Heerry! Heerry!" A small grin appeared on Harry's face as he looked down at his 'cousin', Amber, a seven year old girl. She was the only relative of his who talked to him.  
Who could resist a bright child with blond hair in small pink-tails, and bright blue orbs for eyes?

"Hello Amber. How are you?" He squatted down as the young girl threw herself at him. Wet lips kissed his cheek and she pulled back smiling.

"Good, how about you Heerry?" Harry sighed.

"I'm doing ok." She frowned.

"Is Heerry sad?" Harry smiled,

"I'm doing better." He replied watching her with a slight grin. Amber bit her lip and her eyes brightened.

"Can you do the magic trick? Pleeze?" Harry looked up at Lucas who was watching the two with mild interest. The wizard blushed and nodded his head toward the girl.  
Putting both his hands out he let her search them. She flipped his hands over looking everywhere for anything, but didn't find it.

"Ok, ready." Amber said satisfied that there was nothing in his hands. Harry brought his hands back behind her ear and brought back a chain with a green crystal Frog at the end. A little trick he learned in first year.

At seeing the frog Amber jumped up and down and kissed Harry right on the lips.

"Thank you Heerry!" Harry smiled but it faltered as he looked up to see his Aunt Marge looking down at Harry like he was a measly dog.

"Run along Amberlee. You mother wants you back over by her." The young girl nodded and turned to run away. Harry stood up to become a head taller than his aunt, but that didn't stop the furious expression to fall from her face.

He felt Lucas step closer to him and he thanked him mentally.

"Hello Potter. I'm surprised you're here." She sneered.

"Well, they were my family, I would only think it be respectful to say good-bye." He replied, frowning at her. She just shook her head and that was when Harry took in her appearance.

She had bags under her eyes, gray hairs sticking up, a cane to hold herself up and a half full alcohol bottle clutched in her free hand. He realized that he was a head taller because of her hunch...that ment he was still shorter.

"No, I'm surprised you're here... in the land of living. You should have died. You're a piece of filth, a troubled little boy who causes death around you! You're just like your whore of a mother and father." Harry's eyes widened at those words.

"How dare you." He spoke quietly, unaware of Lucas turning into a vampire beside him. With a lightning quick movement Lucas grabbed Marge and brought her behind a tree out of sight from everyone.

Fangs poked at his bottom lip the whitest shade Harry ever saw. With such force he slammed her into the willow tree, and only inches away he spoke to the frozen women.

"You pathetic women! Never insult my mate, especially in front of me; you have exactly five seconds to apologize to him." Harry was shaking as five seconds went past in slow motion. He watched in horror as Lucas sank his fangs in her neck and sucked all her blood up greedily.

Harry turned and ran away in fright and disgust at himself for not trying to stop Lucas. A bird that was the color of red and gold scooped down toward Harry.

"Fawks!" Harry said in a relieved tone as he opened the letter.

Harry,

You need to get out of there. Death Eaters found out you were at the cemetery and are heading there now as I write this. Heed my warning and get out of there.

AD

Panic surged through him as he crunched up the paper. He looked around his surroundings at all the muggles crying for their loved ones, soon to be killed by something they didn't believe in.

Birds flew crazily out of the woods and Harry knew they were here. With out warning, spells shot through the air and hit innocent people. His eyes widened as he saw a magic beam of a spell come toward him, unable to move he was knocked to the ground.  
Looking up he met violent purple eyes.

"You need to give me my wand Lucas." Harry stated softly.

"Albus told me to keep you safe; even though I despise him I'm going to listen to him this time." Lucas stated still lying on top of Harry. The raven haired boy angrily pushed Lucas off him and stood up.

A scream pierced his ears and he turned to see... 


	5. crashing to the ground

A/N: Only about 6 more chapters to go. And then I update mine! Typing is such a pain. I wish there was a way to get it from my head to the screen. Ha! Like magic.

Chapter 5: Crashing to the Ground

"Albus told me to keep you safe; even though I despise him I'm going to listen to him this time." Lucas stated still lying on top of Harry. The raven haired boy angrily pushed Lucas off him and stood up.

A scream pierced his ears and he turned to see his cousin Amber being tortured by a Death Eater. He gave a stangled yell and ran toward her but an arm came flying across his waist and he collided with a strong chest.  
The boy was turned around fiercely and pushed up against a tree.

"Do you even know what you were about to do? You're not prepared for this, Harry. I know it hurts but you need to think before you act."

Not hearing a single word the man just said, Harry was struggling out of his grip, but before he could get loose, Lucas grabbed his already slashed wrist. The raven haired wizard let out a pained yell. Looking down at his wrist he found it reopened and bleeding freely.

He stole a glance at the vampire and he hated what he saw on the man's face. Anger, and more rage. Before Lucas would say a word an explosion erupted and he pulled Harry close and covered his head, protecting him form the flying debris.

Looking up Harry was sickened by the sight. Coffins lay open, bodies were everywhere, and vampires (the ones unlike Lucas) were walking around attaking the living. Rain poured from the sky as Death Eaters were everywhere cursing muggles left and right.  
The only comforting thing was the Aurors and Order of the Phoenix were there fighting against them. Lucas shook his shoulders and shoved two things in his hands.

"We'll talk later. But right now, you need to defend yourself, when a vampire comes nearby you know what to do." He replied pointing at a wooden stake in Harry's hand and his wand also rested in his palm.

"I'll be watching out for you." With that he turned and fought with all his raw emotion to whoever crossed his path.

Standing utterly alone he was unaware of three things. One, his black choker started glowing white, two: a vampire was sneaking up on him and lastly, his enemy's blood red eyes were watching him closely in the shadows.

Hands gripped him and slammed him into the tree once again. Groaning his turned his eyes to see a vampire standing there with his fangs out and unusual hungry eyes looking at Harry like he was a fresh piece of meat.

Taking out his wand he pointed it at the dead man.

"Locomoter Mortis!" The man stood stiff-legged and looked down at his legs in wonder. Harry smirked and pierced the stake in his heart. A loud shriek was heard and then dust was sprinkled to the ground in replace.

His eyes widened as he saw a dozen vampires running toward him. Wondering why they were suddenly coming after just him, he started firing advanced curses their way and grinned when he struck the last remaining vampire. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a Death Eater torturing a man in shabby old robes. Taking a double take he saw it was Remus Lupin.

"No." Harry ran as fast as he could toward his old professor and friend. He leaped on a tombstone and went lying through the air. He growled and tackled the Death Eater to the floor.

He stunned him and quickly ran to Remus. The friendly werewolf was on his back, coughing up scarlet blood. The young wizard kneeled down and gathered his old professor in his lap and his held him closely.

Tears glistened down his cheek as he brushed Remus' hair out of his face.  
The rain poured around him and he was unconscious to the world around him, all that mattered was Remus.

"H-Harry." The werewolf spoke lightly, turning his young amber eyes on him.

"You are going to be OK Remus." Harry spoke, voice shaking violently.

"No, my time is up Harry." He spoke like it was his last energy.

"Your parents, Sirius would be so proud of you Harry. You turned out perfect."

"Remus-,"

"I love you little prongs and no matter what happens...keep living, keep you chin up Harry." With a final cough he fell limp in Harry's arms. The boy who was too young to see all this sobbed into his friend's chest that didn't move up and down like it should have. (Corny? I know. A/N2: Like I said as original as possible.)

A hand came down on Harry's shoulder and gave it a comfort squeeze. The boy stopped crying and looked up in the old face of Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Harry." He spoke the truth and picked Harry off the floor and gathered the small young man in his arms. Harry immediately buried his head in his mentor's shoulder and silently cried.

"H-How many others?" Harry asked softly. The old man tightened his grip and sighed.

"So many others, Harry." A chill ran up the boy's spine.

"Who?"

"Tonks, Molly Weasley-,"

"Stop." Harry cried out desperately. He pulled out of the embrace and turned and ran away.

He needed his vampire friend right now. His world was falling apart, if not completely. He saw Lucas standing a couple feet away talking to a woman with long black hair and green eyes.

She smiled at Lucas and they started kissing passionately. Harry's heart skipped a beat and it fell into his stomach.

'He lied. He fucking lied to me.' Harry felt a tear shimmer down his tanned cheek. He wanted to die right there, he had no reason to live.

Stepping backwards, he stepped on a large dried leaf that made a piercing noise. He turned and ran away, not seeing Lucas and the woman turning to watch him run.

"NO! Harry!" He heard Lucas yell and he ran even faster. He turned to leave the cemetery to be found being attacked by the media, and the flashing of the cameras.  
Everything was happening too fast, betrayal, death of loved ones, treachery. The world was spinning out of control.

"Harry Potter!" His breathing hitched and he saw black dots in his vision.

Gentle hands took Harry away from both the media and Lucas. The young wizard walked numbly with the guiding of the hands. He couldn't take it any longer. With a strangled cry he collapsed on the floor and the last thing he saw was flashing lights and Snape picking him up and carrying him.

The man looked different, he had silky not greasy longer hair down to his shoulder blades, and he grew a goatee.

"Thank you." Harry stated softly and surrendered to the darkness.

The potion's master held the boy closer and took a portkey to Hogwarts Hospital Wing.  
Two professors and a medical witch were surrounding a young wizard who had many magical machines hooked up to him. They were a lot like muggle machines, little tubes were lying down Harry's arms and nose, and there was a heart monitor that made beeping noises.

"What's wrong with him Poppy?" Albus Dumbledore asked pulling up the white blanket to his student's chest.

"It appears that-," She was interrupted boy the hospital wing doors being banged open. Severus Snape scowled at the visitor. Even though he had a black hood up they all knew it was Lucas Pierce, Prince of the Blended Vampires.  
He was at Harry's side in a blink of an eye, literally.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked concerned. Snape deepened his scowl and reported bitterly.

"If you haven't stormed in here thinking all high and mighty about yourself, we would have already known." Lucas whipped his head over toward the Potion's Professor and growled dangerously.

"Now, now Severus." Albus warned sternly looking at the man over his semicircle glasses.

"As I was saying, Mr. Potter seems to be in a coma." The three men looked at her in surprise.

"Aren't coma's were either a wizard uses to much power or hit's their head? Harry did nothing of the sort." Lucas asked the question that was on everyone's mind.  
Madame Pomfrey moved her mouth into a line clearly disappointed in their lack of knowledge in medical.

"No, No! Of course not. Mr. Potter here is in a coma from emotional stress." She finished. Snape glared over at Lucas.

"This is all your fault Pierce! He saw you and that woman together. You lied to him, destroyed his trust for you. You are nothing. Nothing but a slut." Snape yelled at his long term enemy.

The man looked up at him with glowing red eyes.

"Don't you dare blame me Snape. I had nothing to do with this." Lucas stated trying to convince himself.

"No, you gave a certain boy who had a terrible past and always helped others, a dream, and a shred of light in his dark gloomy life. He thought he would have someone who cared and loved him deeply, and you took that opportunity away.

"We are talking about a boy who is dark and keeps things to himself, bottles up all the emotion inside of him. You had a chance Pierce, a chance that others would love to have with the boy. But you failed, like all the others he once loved." Snape spoke fiercely.  
Albus' eyes were twinkling and he had an amused smile on his face.

Lucas was standing there narrowing his eyes at the man dangerously. He knew it was true, all of it.

"Why do you all of a sudden care?" He asked quietly. The potion's professor looked down at Harry and stoked the raven beauty's cheek.

"Because I find old grudges far too wearing." Lucas growled and tackled Snape to the floor.

"Men!" Albus warned loudly. Snape and Lucas both grew fangs and started fighting fiercely.

"Boys!" The old man yelled and magic crackled through the air and they were forced apart from each other.

"Madame, when will Mr. Potter wake up?" The witch was over Harry ignoring the fight in front of her.

"It's too hard to tell, a couple of hours, a week, months...years." She added softly.

"It depends on what Harry wants." She replied ruffling his hair.

"What do you mean by that?" Snape sneered. She looked at them sadly, clearly ignoring the man.

"It depends on Harry, if he wants to come back to where he doesn't feel loved. And if he does come back, will he have any more problems?" Without another word she turned and left. The three wizards looked at each other in disbelief.

Albus cleared his throat. "I have to be at the ministry's office shortly," he turned toward Lucas and spoke with a powerful voice.

"Lucas, my boy, I'm here by suspending you from seeing Harry until he's strong enough." The vampire frowned and growled.

"You can't do that! Harry's my mate and I deserve to be by his side until he gets better." Albus looked over his half moon glasses and looked older than he should be.

"I am warning you Mr. Pierce, if you are not gone within ten minutes I will be forced to kick you out of Mr. Potter's life for good." He spoke with a command that would make anyone shy off but Lucas glared up at the man.

"You don't scare me old man. Harry belongs to me, I own him, not you. You and your little order cant do anything to me or I'll turn my people and Harry on you." Magic crackled in the air and Snape smirked from the shadows.

"You do not own him Lucas, you don't own everything you touch, nor can you have everything in life."

"But I can have Harry; he does belong to me, when I turn him he will become mine."

"Ten minutes Mr. Pierce." Albus nodded at Snape and turned to leave. Lucas was fuming, how dare he?

He stormed over to Harry and kissed him hard on the lips. Sliding his tongue inside of his Harry's mouth he explored and memorized every part of it.

Chocolate, it tasted like milk chocolate. He moaned and stroked Harry's face.

"Getting horny on an unconscious boy?" A voice sneered behind him. The vampire came up for air and ran his thumb over Harry's cheek bone. With one last kiss he turned and looked down at Snape.

"Yes I am." With that he turned and stormed toward the doors.

"Send my greetings to your whore,Pierce." Snape said smirking. The other vampire turned around slowly.

"She means nothing to me, nothing but a good fuck. The only reason I haven't killed her yet is because I was with Harry." He turned to leave but Snape stopped him.

"Why were you even with her in the first place?" Without turning around he spoke.

"Why do you think she looks like Harry? I wouldn't rape a five year old boy...would you?" Snape's eyes widened in realization.

"You mean you knew when Harry was that young that he was your mate?"

"Yeah, I couldn't do anything to him so I took it out on her. Now that Harry is older I can do what I wish to him. But I can't now can I? You and Dumbledore took him away from me. Don't worry though, I'll have him soon."

"He is too young for what you want to do with him." Lucas continued to walk slowly toward the door.

"Believe me, he isn't. I waited with patience now it's my turn." He stepped out of the door and disappeared.

"Remember who he belongs to." A voice floated through the room. 


	6. conscious thoughts

A/N2: I think I might take a break after this. 6 chapters straight in a row is hard.

CHAPTER 6: CONSCIOUS THOUGHTS

A week passed and so did another and another. The boy showed no changes to the world around him. Newspapers got a hold of his condition and announced it to the whole wizarding community.

Headlines with cruel words about Harry flashed some days and other days they perfectly made Harry look like a coward using phrases like 'Seems like that scar of his seeped into his brain finally.'

It was fifth year all over again. Fudge, a fool as he is, never made another recognition of Voldemort coming back. So all of the wizard's and witches didn't believe their wizarding hero's words.

Funny that they turn for Harry's help when it was needed.

Snape, the Hogwarts Potion's Professor, was sitting besides Harry's bedside like he always did. He was happy to admit that Lucas never showed his face after that evening in the Hospital Ward.

He scowled as he thought about the Daily Prophet. They would be damned if Harry would help them again. The Potion's master took a hesitant hold of the child's hand and started to talk softly.

"I know you probably cant hear me Potter, but I feel that I owe you an explanation on why I act the way I do." He paused and considered his words, knowing full well that he sounded soft and mushy.

"I wasn't always an old snarky bastard, I once had a wife. She was beautiful her name was Maria Barter, a Gryffindor." He snorted at this and looked down at the young man's hand that was rough from labor from his childhood.

"We loved each other dearly and I found out she was pregnant with our child. I was so proud the day I found out... it was going to be a boy. One day I went to visit Albus to find out he wanted to hire me as the Potion's Professor and head of Slytherin. I accepted right away and went home to find my whole life turned upside down.

"My wife and unborn child were murdered." His voice cracked and he scowled at himself. He told himself he got a hold of this already.

"You see Potter, she had beautiful emerald green eyes. You remind me of my unborn child, and my wife's personality. She was strong, brave and very stubborn. I wanted to show you that fame wasn't everything, to show you that I saw you just as... Harry not the boy-who-lived. Or you father for that matter but I'm afraid it turned out opposite of how I wanted it to.

"I can see now that you never wanted the fame. All you wanted was someone to love you. If you think you can just hide here forever, I'll personally come in your head and deduct points." He paused and stood up.

"You think that no one is here to want you to come back. I hate to tell you but you are incorrect once again Potter. The Headmaster needs you, your trouble side kick Weasley, and maybe your Greasy Git of a Potion's Master. So come get your sorry hind back here, or I wont have anyone to deduct points from." He brushed a strand of hair away from the lightning shaped scar.

The Vampire turned and walked away.

"Thank you." A soft voice floated through the room. The older wizard jumped and turned around to find emerald green eyes watching him.

"50 points from Gryffindor!" He hissed to try to cover up his shock. The small boy smirked and pulled out the wires that were attached to him.

"Thank you though, for telling me all that. It must have taken a lot from you." Snape raised an eyebrow and sniffed indifferently. His dark tunnel eyes studied Harry as the boy sat up and stretched, looking like he only had a short nap.

"How many hours was I out?" Harry asked looking at Snape with large green eyes.

"You have been out for more than a couple of hours." The boy raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You've been out for three weeks; school is starting in a couple of days." Harry sat there stunned and then it looked like he got hit in the head by a buldger. (SP)

"Oh... Remus, he's gone... so many are gone." He spoke softly and slumped back in his pillows. It was impossible to hide his tears as memories came flooding back to him, it felt like it was all just a dream.

"O gods." The young but old willed child put his face in his hands.

'No, I can't show my true feelings. I have to stay strong.' Harry thought stubbornly. Sliding his hands down his face, he looked up at his Professor with emotional eyes.

"Where's Lucas?" His tone was hard and had no feelings at all.

"I have no idea where that bloody Vampire is. The Headmaster, in all his glory, kicked him out three weeks ago. We haven't heard from him since." Harry's jaw clenched.

'So he doesn't care.'

"May I leave now?" He asked shortly, looking ahead at nothing in particular.

"I'll go get Madame Pomfrey." Snape replied, sensing that Harry shut down again.  
Harry sat there sitting silently watching a piece of white cotton float through the air.

"Good to see you up Mr. Potter. You can leave shortly; I just have to do a check-up." She probed, poked, and mumbled to herself before she announced,

"Alright, you can go Potter. Your trunk and other instruments are up in your Gryffindor dorm. Password is Quidditch. If you have any problems, any at all, talk to someone, don't bottle them all up." With a sharp glance at her charge she walked off and Harry stood up weakly.

Snape left before hand to leave Harry to deal with his problems.

One, two,...three, his steps were shaky and weak, yet he sucked it up and made his way up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

Opening up the 6th year dorms he found his trunk and smiled. It sounded odd that he missed an old brown trunk but it made him feel complete.  
The raven haired wizard jumped on his bed and immediately fell asleep as his head hit the large stuffed pillow.

A jumping motion was disturbing his deep sleep by the foot of the bed. Groaning, he turned his head and saw Dobby jumping up and down happily. It felt like he slept for a few moments, but looking outside at the dark sky, he slept for more than four hours.

"Dobby...what in the bloody hell are you doing?" His voice came out hoarse from not using it for so long.

"Oh! Harry Potter sir! Dobby's so glad master's up! Headmaster Dumbledore sent Dobby sirs to come tell Harry Potter to meet him in the Great Halls." Harry slumped down with a pout on his face.

"Alright Dobby, thank you." He grumbled putting a pillow over his face to stop the irritated scream coming out from his mouth.

"Your welcomes." With a snap of his fingers the small house elf disappeared.  
Despite the warm summer weather, he was freezing and the bed he was lying on was warm and soft to the touch. Why did Dumbledore need him now of all times?

Closing his eyes he jumped out of bed and went toward his trunk. Pulling on a pair of khakis, a black polio shirt and his Hogwarts cloak he grabbed his wand and went toward the mirror.

The first thing he noticed was he looked very weak and tired by having black circles under his eyes.

Sighing, he ran down toward the great hall wondering what the world Dumbledore needed.

The young man opened the Dutch doors and looked around to see a bizarre sight.  
The dueling table was set up with chairs around it; Dumbledore was talking to Snape and a hooded figure while the second group of wizards consisted of three Ministry officers talking to... Lucas?

His bright purple eyes were locked on Harry's vivid green stare. The young wizard glared at him, ignoring the odd sensation in his stomach.

He walked over to Dumbledore and cleared his throat to get his attention. The old wizard and the others turned their eyes toward Harry and the Headmaster gave a warm smile.

"Harry glad you could make it child. There seems to be a problem that has come up. You see, Mr. Pierce took it upon himself to enroll at Hogwarts." Harry's eyes widened in horror, although the man in front of him showed no reaction, his usual twinkling blue eyes were dim.

"I thought he couldn't do magic?" Harry asked uncertainly. At this the Headmaster sighed and gave a small smile.

"It would seem that Lucas has kept yet another secret from us." Harry's eyes turned stone at the revelation.

"So...why does this have anything to do with me?" Dumbledore sighed and look at Harry warily.

"You see Harry; the Ministry has to see how much magic he's learned in order to put him in his sixth year. The only way to do that is in a duel. Since you're the only one here around his age..." Harry gapped and turned his eyes to Dumbledore toward Snape who had his sneer firmly locked in place, and the mysterious hooded figure seemed to be looking at Harry intentionally.

"Albus, please...can we get this over with?" A Ministry worker asked impatiently from his chair.

Lucas was already waiting in the middle of the dueling table for Harry. The young raven haired wizard frowned and stepped up on the table and faced his opponent.

Green met Purple.

"Bow!" The prince of the Blended Vampire's bowed and Harry inclined his head slightly never taking his eyes off the vampire. They turned their backs on one another and walked seven paces and faced each other once again.

"One!...Two!...Three!" Neither of them moved and Harry realized Lucas didn't want to harm him.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, Lucas easily sidestepped it and yelled his own curse.

"Furnunculus!" His fifth year taught him how to block spells squarely.

"Protego! Diffindo" Harry grinded his teeth as the vampire dogged Harry's spell once again, using his Vampire reflexes. Time to try a new approach.

"Reducto! Expelliarmus!" Lucas shouted. Harry's protego shield held the Expelliarmus curse but he wasn't prepared as the Reducto hit him. His body flew through the air and he landed painfully on the table.

He saw regret in Lucas eyes as he called Expelliarmus once again, but Harry rolled sideways just in time. He stood up in a defense stance.

"Serpensortia!" A black cobra slid from Harry's wand and hissed.

"What can I do for you Master?" It hissed over at his 'master'

"Slither silently behind the man and wrap yourself around his leg."

"Yes master."

"Evaneso." Harry yelled toward the serpent and it became invisible.  
Lucas, thinking it was gone, started shouting spells at Harry and looked down at his leg in shock as he felt something wrap painfully around it.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry hissed in Parseltongue. It hit Lucas and his wand flew in Harry's hands.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Ministry shift uncomfortably at his use of language. Lucas stood up and walked toward Harry with something in his eyes that Harry couldn't recognize.

Without warning, Harry's whole world spun around and he fell to the floor, but not until strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him up. He heard someone in the distance yell for Madame Pomfrey, he looked up at the person holding him to find concerned purple eyes looking down at him.

"What in Merlin's name are you thinking! This boy had an emotional breakdown, and you expect him to duel!" The nurse yelled at someone.

He felt himself being lowered to the floor and Madame Pomfrey's face swarm in his vision.

"Alright Potter, tell me how many fingers am I holding up?" Four fingers shot up.

"Four." Harry slurred.

"No, two, drink this." A vial was pressed to his lips and Harry drank the potion.  
After a couple of seconds the boy's vision corrected and Harry left the hall without a second glance, hearing many voices arguing in his wake. 


	7. forgive and forget

A/N2: I would really love feedback on this story from my fans. I know all of you haven't read this story. Some of you are very new to the archives.

I MUST STRESS THE FIRST 10 CHAPTERS ARE NOT MINE THEY BELONG TO THE Author DARKMARKLV when I remember her new name I'll tell you and the actcual title of the story.

SMG

Chapter 7: Forget and Forgive

School started in two days, and Harry needed to catch up with his studies. He did a lot of studying already this summer and was proud to say he was past Hermione's level of knowledge.

Receiving his OWLs he was shocked in receiving all Outstanding's in his subjects. Except for History of Magic he had gotten an E and surprisingly he received an A in Divination and Astronomy. He was sure if Sirius and his parents were here they would be proud of him.

Sighing, Harry sat on the maroon couch in the common room. So much had happened during his summer break, his last relatives died, he and Dumbledore didn't see eye to eye on many things, being kidnapped by a vampire telling Harry he was his mate, Remus dying, and hating the guts of his supposed Mate for betraying him.

The thoughts in his head focused on his red-headed friend, Ron. His mother died in the battle of the graveyard. He was afraid how that would affect the boy.  
Clenching his teeth together he couldn't help as his thoughts went to Lucas. What year would the vampire be in? What house? Would they be back together?

The raven haired beauty groaned in frustration. He couldn't keep thinking about these things. He would be talking to Sirius right now, loading the poor Animagus with his problems…standing up he ran toward his dorm and grabbed his Firebolt that he received back in the summer.

Flying was something that kept his mind off of all his perplexing thoughts. Opening the window, he jumped out and took off into thedusk sky that shone with hints of twinkling stars that seemed like they were winking at him.

Later that night, Harry stepped out of the shower and looked at his appearance. Messy wet inky locks were sticking everywhere, large almond bright green eyes peeked out from tan skin, He had a great smile if he ever used it, and small muscles in his petite body.

Dobby informed Harry that he was to attend dinner at the great hall tonight. Typical Dumbledore. Harry sneered as he searched through his trunk and pulled out a short sleeved navy blue shirt and khakis. Throwing on his ragged brown leather shoes that were plenty sizes to big for him, he ran out of the common room toward the Great Hall.

The clock read 6:05… five minutes late, but he could thank Dobby for that. The tiny house-elf came about 10 minutes ago to his dorm, making the boy have only a limited time to get ready. His stride faltered in front of the two large doors that led to the Great Hall. Taking a deep breath he pushed them open, walking in confidently. A silent groan went through his whole body when he noticed that the only table was the small teachers table, makingone vacant spot open for him. Across from Lucas, and next to Snape and Dumbledore. What was the irony of that?

He sat down ignoring the glances from the other teachers that were staying at Hogwarts for the summer. His eyes couldn't help but to slid across from the vampire. He looked like shit, his usual sparkling indigo eyes were now a dull purple/gray with dark circles under them. 'Good' Harry thought happily to himself.

"Why hello Harry, I'm glad Dobby was able to give youmy message." Dumbledore spoke, sounding like he was greatly enjoying the awkward positions.

"Me to." Harry replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. Snape gave an amused snort in his throat and Dumbledore chuckled, ignoring the sarcasm. The old man picked up the silver spoon and scooped up some cut strawberries.

"Would you care for some, Harry?" The young boy looked up at the headmaster and shook his head in disgust.

"No, I don't care for strawberries." Harry replied bitterly, enjoying the awkward shift from the man across from him. The strong urge to look at him won over and his eyes locked with the vampire. His eyes held many emotions, anger, sadness, and determination.

"Hello, love." He purred quietly.

Emerald eyes narrowed. "Pierce." A gave a curt nod. A humming came from beside him and his attention went from Lucas to the Headmaster who was humming a happy tune from the Weird Sisters.

"Harry, will you speak to me after dinner?" A pause and Lucas put a small smile,

"Please?" His voice sounded so desperate, causing Harry to look down at his empty plate.

The weaker side of the Potter heir won over yet again.

"Yes." His own voice came out submissive. Harry reached over to his goblet and looked over at Lucas from over the rim. His purple eyes were looking at the choker around Harry's neck. Odd.

"Harry, Professor Snape will accompany you and Mr. Pierce to Diagon Alley tomorrow for your school supplies. Meet them at the Entrance Hall at eight." Harry nodded and nibbled on a few things here and there. After the third bite of his dinner he was very uncomfortable under Lucas' stare.

"I'm heading off to bed. I'll see you at eight, Professor." With that he jumped from his seat and out the Great Hall, aware of Lucas silently following behind him. He started to walk in a fast pace, hoping to loose the vampire.

Turning the corner he was pushed up against the wall by Lucas, with his nose inches away from Harry's. A sly smirk came over his handsome face.

"You promised to talk to me after dinner, Harry." His voice was purred, mocking Harry.  
The younger wizard frowned. "Well Lucas we both know that people don't always keep their word." His stare was pointedly toward the vampire who's eyes had gotten slightly red. He pushed his hips hard into Harry making the youngerfeel the hard member.  
Grabbing Harry around the waist tightly, he glided them toward the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Say the password, Harry." His fingers tightened around the small body.

"Firebolt." Harry managed without shaking. He silently prayed that the Fat Lady wouldn't open but, alas, she did with a glare toward the Vampire. He could feel the anger coming off in blasts from Lucas and pleaded with Merlin that the vampire wouldn't do something he would regret.

His thoughts were interrupted when he was layed down on the couch in front of the Gryffindor fire. Trying to sit up, his plans were spoiled when Lucas straddled his hips.

"No, You are going to hear me out, love." Lucas stated firmly.

Harry blinked up at Lucas and sighed, sagging on the couch. Ignoring the pain from the heavy weight on top of him. "Fine Mr. Pierce fire away. Don't think I'll just forgive you and everything will be ok. It hurt when I saw you and her. After everything that happened, I just wanted to be with you, but then I saw you…" He didn't trust his voice to speak any longer.

Lucas frowned, he hated to see his Harry like this…and to think he caused it. He would make Harry love him if it was the last thing he did. The vampire gently put his hands on the side of his mate's face and gently stoked it.

"Harry, I am sorry what happened between the death of your Godfather, the werewolf, and the Mother of the Weasley's. We will talk about that later but I have to explain why you saw what you did." He stopped for a short breath and stared directly into Harry's bright emerald green eyes.

"You see," He began to stroke Harry's face even more. "When I was a young vampire, I found you as my mate. I was so excited but there was a major problem…you were about five years old. Too young to be in sexual relationship with a man more than twenty years older than you." Harry gave a nod and tried to shake off his hands but they kept stroking him.

"When a Vampire finds his mate he or she becomes sexual active with their chosen one. Hormones are pressed forth immensely. So when I looked at it I had two choices, one. Rape an extremely small five year old child continuously or two. Get a sex toy." Harry's eyes widened as he realized what he meant.

"So I watched you grow up with those horrid Dursley's." The vampire's knees tightened around Harry's hips.

"And I received a women who had green eyes…not as remarkable as yours, black hair…not as soft as yours." His hands traveled through the boy's messy, but silky hair.

"She meant nothing to me Harry…nothing at all, just someone to let out my desires on. It was you I wanted. It's you who I want and I need you so awful Harry. Trust me I would never hurt you like that. It must have been appalling for you to see that." Lucas finished his story and Harry sat there in thought. He believed the account Lucas told, the whole thing, but one half of him wasn't ready to get too close to him…just yet.

Green met Indigo and Harry cracked a small grin at the man's apprehensive stare.

"Do you believe me Harry? Forgive me?" He asked quietly.

A large smile broke Lucas' face as Harry gave a nod in acceptance. The smile made something in Harry's stomach flutter.

"Thank you, Harry. You have no idea how happy you made me feel." Still straddling the petite body, he gathered the wizard in a hug. The two sat in the embrace for a few uncomfortable minutes until Harry spoke.

"Lucas…I'm not ready for a relationship yet, at least not now. I hope you can understand that." The Vampire's arms tightened around Harry then let go immediately. He stood up looking down at the young wizard lying there with emotionless eyes.

"Albus told you that Professor Snape will be escorting us tomorrow. I'll see you then."

Harry rolled his eyes. Every time Harry told him he didn't want to be with him he always ran off, well not now.

As Lucas turned off toward the dorms Harry gripped his arm in a deadlock. Lucas whipped around and was forced up against the wall by Harry.

"Don't run from me again, Lucas." The younger man scolded, looking up into the man's eyes. That was when something dawned on Harry, he was short compared to Lucas. The younger man came up to the others shoulders.

"I'm short." He whispered, sorrowfully, letting go of his vampire mate. Before he could react he was forced to changed positions, with Lucas' hands on the wall on either side of Harry's head.

"Yes you are. Now you can see who will be on the bottom." His voice was harsh as he swept away to his own bedroom. Harry stood their, stunned with a blush covering his face. What the hell was wrong with that man?

His footsteps were quiet as he went to his own room. Lucas was like a very complex puzzle. But he was certain one of these days he would fit the pieces together.


	8. The bit of Jealousy

_Previously: _

"_I'm short." He whispered, sorrowfully, letting go of his vampire mate. Before he could react he was forced to changed positions, with Lucas' hands on the wall on either side of Harry's head._

"_Yes you are. Now you can see who will be on the bottom." His voice was harsh as he swept away to his own bedroom. Harry stood their, stunned with a blush covering his face. What the hell was wrong with that man?_

_His footsteps were quiet as he went to his own room. Lucas was like a very complex puzzle. But he was certain one of these days he would fit the pieces together._

**CHAPTER 8: The Bite of Jealousy **

A chirp was heard by his head as he woke up.

"Hello girl." The boy started to stroke Hedwig's soft feathers as he got ready for Diagon Alley. He knew Lucas hated the color white so he threw on light blue jeans and a slightly tight shirt that he had gotten for Christmas three years ago.

He transfigured his black school robes into gray and got rid of the badge that was on the breast. Throwing his sack of money in his pocket, he left the common room down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The young wizard sat down at the full table, finally noticing Lucas wasn't there. Why would _he_ be mad at him? Harry sneered; let him be angry, he didn't have any feelings for the Vampire…did he?

Filling some spoonfuls of oatmeal in his mouth, he saw Snape motion for him to follow. He sighed as he looked longingly as the pancakes sitting there, with melted butter and syrup sliding down the sides.

Out in the Entrance Hall, Snape and Lucas were waiting for him by a portkey. The Vampire, Harry saw, not the Lucas Pierce from last night but the bad ass, Prince of the Blended Vampires. A hood was covering his face and black, shiny leather shoes peaked out.

"Grab hold. I have much better things to be doing than baby-sitting." Snape sneered in disgust. Harry had to hide a small smile as a thought came to his mind, Lucas towered over Snape as if _he_ was babysitting the potion's master.

The Vampire hadn't even given Harry a second glance and the boy frowned. _Two could play at this game._

"Three…two…one." A jerk behind his navel appeared and a grimace graced his lips.

The floor appeared next to his face as he fell flat on his face. A hand grabbed him around his hood and hauled him up with one hand. Turning to look at his savior he notice it was Snape and not Lucas who was standing in front of them with his arms over his chest.

"Since I need things here, I expect you two can go shopping by yourselves. _And behave._" Snape said looking over at Lucas at the last part of his parting words. With that he swept out of the pub, robes blowing out from behind.

Harry averted his eyes toward the Vampire, to see him brush past him out the door toward Diagon Alley. The young wizard sighed, about to continue his own way until he heard his name being called out.

"Harry! Over here." His emerald green eyes locked with chocolate brown.

"Hey 'Mione. How are you doing? You look great." He noticed that she grew up over the summer. The young witch blushed lightly and smiled.

"Thanks. I'm doing well…and _you_ look very handsome. You look better without glasses." It was Harry's turn to smile, until he looked around to notice witches and wizards watching him in interest.

"Ugh, thanks Hermione. But let's go outside and continue this conversation." She frowned but then saw everyone looking over at them.

Stepping into Diagon Alley they walked together toward Gringorts bank.(sp?)

"What are you doing here Hermione? You usually come school supply shopping earlier in the summer." He searched through his pockets while Hermione explained.

"Yes, but I just cam home from my vacation and today and unfortunately it's the day right before school starts. It's a pity I couldn't look over the 6th year books before school started. I suppose you're here for school shopping?" Harry nodded, smiling slightly at Hermione's misfortune.

"Yeah…I'm living at Hogwarts right now and Professor Snape and Lucas brought me." Without warning Hermione gasped and covered her mouth and launched herself in his embrace.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I heard all about the Dursley's, Remus and Molly Weasley. I'm sorry." The y stood in each other's embrace, silently grieving for the losses. After awhile they pulled away with Hermione wiping her tears and Harry sniffed slightly.

"Thanks Hermione, I needed a hug…but here is something else I need to talk to you about." She looked up at him in concern.

"Alright Harry. Let's get our money first and get our school stuff, and after wards we can go up to my room in the Leaky Cauldron. But first let's get you a new wardrobe." She said looking at his large baggy, washed out clothes.

And that's what they did. They got all their supplies, robes, extra books and a new wardrobe for Harry, that to his horror consisted on everything…and mostly dark colors. Hermione on the other hand said he looked good in dark, not light and handed him a lot of black's dark green's and navy blue's. She also insisted on buying a lot of clothes that showed his great body.

Harry had just rolled his eyes and shrunk their stuff, hiding the book he got on Blended Vampires without his friend's attention. And right now they were walking up to her bedroom in the pub.

"Are you sure this is ok, Herm?" She giggled as she opened the door.

"Of course it is Harry. Now tell me what is bothering you." She sat down on her bed as Harry sat at the desk.

"Well-," He told her about Lucas, him being a Blended Vampire and the prince, Harry being his mate, and Lucas' treatment toward him. After he was finished Hermione was sitting there frowning in thought.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in. But its wrong how he's treating you, it's almost like he's playing mind games with you… don't do anything you don't want to Harry. However I think it's good for you." Harry looked up in shock.

"Why?" She looked in his eyes.

"It would do you some good for someone to love you." Seeing Harry's look she continued. "Well, until he gets over his mood swings, I think you should go with him Harry. Well you don't have any choice really, but I think he would treat you wonderful… I have some studying to do on those Vampires." She added as an after thought.

The young man just shook his head and stood up.

"Well thanks for listening to me Hermione. Say…have you heard from Ron this summer?" She walked with him toward the door and shook her head.

"No. I think he was on a trip in the beginning of summer, and now…well with him mother being gone." Harry nodded in understanding.

"I'll see you tomorrow 'Mione. Thanks again." They hugged and went there separate ways.

He looked at his watch that read '12:30'…Snape never told them when they would meet, and so far they have been there for nearly five hours. Deciding to walk around, he noticed a shop labeled WWW. Thinking it must be the Weasley twins he steppe dup to the door.

Noticing it was locked he looked up to see a sign that read.

_Dear customers:_

_We are currently shut down for awhile due to family concerns. The shop will reopen shortly._

_Thank you for you patience,_

_WWW_

Harry frowned; they were mourning the loss for Molly Weasley. He forgot about that, he sighed and wondered down the brick pathway. All his shopping was done and he couldn't think of what else he needed to get. His fingers played with theobjects in his cloak, that he had charmed to fit in his pockets.

Blowing black robes caught his attention in front of him, so he jogged to catch up.

"Professor!" The man whipped around and rolled his eyes toward the sky.

"There you are Potter. I've been waiting for you and that Vampire for over and hour." Harry put his hand son his knees and panted trying to get his breath back.

"You…you never told us where and when to meet, Professor." Harry stated, and Snape looked like he was slapped in the face. Clearing his throat, his dark eyes looked around.

"Have you seen Pierce?"

"No, haven't seen him all day long." Snape cursed and motioned Harry to follow him.

"Well I'm sure he's been watching you all day." Harry's eyes widened in horror as his hair stood up on the back of his neck.

"W-what?" He asked, looking around franticly, moving a little closer to his Professor.

The man smirked lightly and nodded. "You don't expect a Vampire to just let their mate wonder around. Especially _him_. He probably was hiding in some shadow watching you." Harry turned palled and thought about Hermione. What if he went after her? He didn't know Hermione and him were close friends and nothing more.

"Uh, Professor? I was with Hermione Granger the whole da-," He didn't get a chance to finish as his Professor turned sharply at Harry's words.

"Granger? Where is she?" His voice was inpatient and Harry replied quickly.

"The Leakey Cauldron." With a swish of his blowing robes, he disappeared in a blink of an eye. Harry himself didn't wait long and he also ran after him toward the pub.

Skipping the stairs by three, he sprinted to her room. The door was open and what he saw shocked him senseless.

Hermione was in the corner, trembling with her wand outstretched; while Lucas and Snape were fighting each other against the wall with their fangs out… wait, _their_ fangs out? He didn't know Snape was a Vampire.

He snapped back to reality as Hermione called out his name in fright. The young wizard ran over to her and embraced her.

"Are you alright?" She was shaking in his arms slightly.

"He, he bit me." She whispered hoarsely. Harry looked at her neck, and there were two bite marks.

"He didn't get far, because Professor Snape came in." She tried to control herself and she clutched him tighter.

"He was so scary, Harry. He thought you and I were together. I tried to tell him we were just friends but he…he." She shivered and buried her head in his chest. Harry patted her, trying to comfort her as he watched the two vampires. He knew he had to stop it somehow. Snape was getting beaten up, badly.

"Hermione stay here." He let her go and she nodded, looking regretful of letting him go. The young man took a deep breath and ran full force toward the two vampires and rammed Lucas off his feet. Harry was on top of the man, stoking his cheek's soothingly.

"Lucas, call down, please." The red eyes turned indigo and his body stiffened.

"Get off me, Harry." He hissed pushing Harry off and standing up.

Not even looking at Harry he hauled Snape up and left the room. The young wizard was still on the floor looking slightly confused and hurt.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked, kneeling down next to him.

"Yes, I'm fine." Harry tone indicated that everything wasn't fine, but he stood up off the dirty floor and dusted himself off.

"Harry he was mad at you, surely that's why he didn't want to touch you." She paused to study his face. "Why _did_ he get mad?" She asked quietly looking up at him with her brown eyes.

Harry stood there lost in his thoughts. Lucas was beyond angry with Harry, that he didn't want to touch him. The vampire even brought Snape back to Hogwarts with out even caring about bringing Harry with him.

It kind of hurt, knowing he was responsible fore this whole thing, including Lucas' anger toward Snape and Hermione. All of this thoughts were jumbled up, not really deciding on things he should know. Like what he thought of Lucas, what he wanted Lucas and him to be… He looked up at Hermione.

"I need to think alone right now. I'm going to rent a room here for the night. See you tomorrow." Without waiting for her reply he swept out of the room in deep thought.

Snape protected Hermione and Harry with his life… did the man hate him now? Why did his potion's master hate Lucas so much? Did Harry…like Lucas?

After he numbly paid for his room he went up to his room and shut the door. He walked slowly to his window and looked out at the mid day sun. He did care for Lucas…deeply but he was just afraid to get too close to the Vampire. He knew he had to apologize to both Snape and Lucas tomorrow.

Sighing he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep, never realizing that far away in Hogwarts a man with purple eyes was thinking about him to.

WELL THERE YOU GO, ANOTHER CHAPTER. THANKS EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED PLEASE KEEP DOING SO TO HELP ME GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP. THANKS EVERYONE. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES.


	9. The appalling right hook

**A/N: Thanks everyone who is reading this even though there is already a sixth book out. If anyone thinks I should stop this I will. **

_Previously:_

_After he numbly paid for his room he went up to his room and shut the door. He walked slowly to his window and looked out at the mid day sun. He did care for Lucas…deeply but he was just afraid to get too close to the Vampire. He knew he had to apologize to both Snape and Lucas tomorrow._

_Sighing he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep, never realizing that far away in Hogwarts a man with purple eyes was thinking about him to._

**Chapter 9: The Appalling Right Hook**

Harry woke up to a bird nudging him on his nose. Opening his startled green eyes he came face to face with a pitch black raven that held a piece of grey parchment on his leg. Sitting up he looked closer at the bird studying him.

His feathers were so silky midnight black that in the light they shone purple and black eyes watched him with a curious expression. It squawked and held his leg toward the wizard who untied it. A flap of wings brought his attention to the bird to see him fly away through the sunny mourning.

Shrugging he opened the rich parchment to come eyes with rich creamy emerald ink. The writing was elegant and eligible.

_My little one,_

_I'm terribly sorry for last night's events. I know now that Granger means nothing to you but a good friend._

_Awaiting your arrival from the Leaky Cauldron, Number 13._

A shiver went up his spine at the last bit. Looking closer at the letter he noticed Lucas didn't sign it but in neat writing a small _I love you_ replaced his name.

A small blush came over his cheeks and he turned the parchment around, to have his stomach drop. On the front was a black star jewel in-graved on the paper. His tanned fingers wrapped around his black diamond choker. Why was his charm Dumbledore gave him the same thing on the Pierce's stationary? Then it hit him that was why Lucas always played with Harry's choker and why it glowed when other vampires were near by that wanted to harm him.

It was a mark of ownership, like he was owned, and Dumbledore didn't give it to him Lucas did. He crushed Lucas' note in his fist and chucked it across the room in anger. Yet another thing that Vampire kept from him.

He stood up and took out the shrunken merchandise from his pocket and enlarged it with a mutter and wave of his wand. Taking his clothes and trinkets to the bathroom, he showered and dressed. It felt good to wash all the grime away from his body and the imaginary guilt. He lathered up with a sweet smelling shampoo and body wash scrubbing of all the loose tears and dirt.

After about twenty minutes in the bathroom, half of that trying to flatten his hair to no success, he shrunk all his things and left the room. He was dressed in blue jeans (slightly tight from Hermione's choice) brown leather shoes and a navy blue collared t-shirt.

Making his way to Hermione's room he knocked on her door. Taping his foot impatiently, he looked at his new wrist watch only to give a double take. They only had 10 minutes to make it to Kings Cross until the train left.

"Hermione!" He pounded on her door a third, fourth time. Now only 8 minutes. He was about to open the door until someone grabbed him from behind. He whirled around to see… "Hermione?" He blushed deeply at his stupidity.

"I was waiting for you downstairs for a half an hour. Come on, no time to eat." She dragged him over to the street curb and waved her wand to haul the knight bus.

"This is the only way we'll get there in time." She replied going up the steps ignoring Stan's usual speech and rules.

"Kings Cross, right away." When those words left Hermione's mouth Ernie stepped on the gas making Harry fly backwards hitting a bed hard.

"Herm, only three minuets." Harry stress pointing to his watch. All he was glad for was that both his and Hermione's stuff were shrunken in their pocket's making it easier to travel around.

"Kings Cross" Stan shouted. The two 6th years shot up and ran toward the exit. Before they could get off a wax head came right in front of them.

"Oi! Pay." A Jamaican voice scolded them. Hermione looked desperately in her purse.

"Hermione you go, I'll pay. GO!" Harry instructed pull out his money sack, ignoring everybody's stare.

"But-," She started.

"No offense but I'm a faster runner, I'll catch up to you, go." With out arguing she ran off to catch the train with two minutes chasing after her. He took out the sickles and forced them into Stan's hands. Of course it was more than the price but he had no time to count it out.

He hopped off the bus into a crowed train station. He cursed and started weaving in and out of the muggles, all their insults falling of a deaf ear. Passing one through five platforms he looked down at his watch. 10:59, One minute. Six through eight, finally platform Nine came into his view as he ran, no sprinted in between the pillar Ten and Nine.

The whistle sounded as he saw the shiny red train moving faster and faster.

"Harry!" Hermione was in the back gate, safely on the train. She leaned over the gate and outstretched her hand toward Harry. His legs went faster and faster trying to catch the train. The small door opened behind Hermione and Draco Malfoy came stepping out, stopping in his tracks as he caught the situation in front of him. For a moment he smirked and Harry thought he would just turn back to the train but the raven headed teen was surprised as Malfoy leaned over the gate and offered his hand.

"Come on Potter grab my hand. We can't survive without the boy-who-lived this year, can we?" The blond reached farther and Harry ran faster.

"Run faster Potter." Malfoy stated looking over the side of the train to see a bridge coming up and the train started to pick up more speed. The boards would be going every other, causing Harry to go through them if he missed a board.

Panic went through both Malfoy's and Hermione's face as they realized this and the door opened again to reveal both Patil and Lavender. Taking one look at the scene they ran off, no doubt telling everyone.

"Come on Potter! I can see Quidditch isn't the only thing you suck at. Running is just too good for the Golden Boy." Harry grinded his teeth and lunged forward to catch Draco's hand. Without even a second after the railroad skipped on the bridge and Hermione took a sigh of relief as she watched Malfoy haul Harry up on the train.

"Thanks Malfoy." Harry spoke uncertainly. The blond just snorted with his usual sneer upon his face. "Well, what would I do without my enemy at school?" Harry rolled his eyes and walked toward the door leading to the train.

"Sure Malfoy." Hermione gave a thankful nod toward Malfoy and followed Harry in. Once they were settled in a compartment they looked at each other and started laughing at the irony of the situation. Harry just shook his head and pulled out his book on Blended Vampires.

If Hermione saw the book, she didn't comment, but took out a book herself. The book had _very_ interesting information in it. Parts of the facts had horrified him…

_Blended Vampires are very gorgeous creatures. Unlike regular Vampires, they can walk in the sun without getting effected. Holly water, garlic, and stakes don't faze them._

_They are very rich and like to show off their wealth around other's. _

_Every Blended Vampire has a mate, which is very important to them unfortunately they are very possessive and protective of their mate and will do anything to show ownership. Ranging to killing by a single slice of their long sharp finger nails to putting their family symbol on their mate. _

Harry unconsciously put his fingers up to his choker and swallow heavily. Their was a picture of a Vampire with his fangs out and his long razor sharp nails producing from his fingers. Just with one slice a person could split in half. That thought horrified him. And he could not hold in his anger for being known as property to Lucas and being lied to.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione was watching him over her book with concern etched across her face.

"Er…I'll live." He discarded his book quickly in his bag and sat up just as their compartment opened. Harry was not ready for what he saw. Ginny and Ron came walking in looking like death itself.

They changed so much after their mother died. Ginny although looking _much_ better than Ron, had long hair tangled up in snarls and dark circles under her eyes. Ron on the other hand had grown taller dramatically, and it was noticeable because he was as skinny as a fence post. His hair was down to his chin all messed up, and his face was paler and shrunken.

"Oh." Hermione cried getting up and hugging each one. They barley hugged her back, instead they sat down staring into nothing.

"I'm sorry about your mother." Harry spoke quietly at the two. Ginny sniffed softly and nodded her thanks while Ron just sat there. Hermione gave a short sob and squeezed Harry's hand for comfort.

The train ride went on like that, all quiet with no one daring to speak a word. Harry didn't pick up the book again. He was too mad at Lucas to even care and too uncomfortable with the two youngest Weasley's suffering.

A while before they reached Hogwarts they all put on their robes. Harry's green eyes looked over at Ron's robes and frowned. The pant legs and cloak were up to his calves while his sleeves were two inches below his elbows.

"Oh, Ron, what are you doing to yourself?" Harry whispered to himself. He felt guilty of his and Hermione's great appearance compared to theirs.

Harry growled and took off his choker, unbuttoning the first two buttons on his collar to show Lucas he was _not_ property.

The train stopped with a sudden halt and students piled out, scattering all around the station. Ron and Ginny walked in front of them and Hermione turned to Harry with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe this, Harry. It's like a nightmare." The young wizard nodded grimly, putting the charm in his pocket.

"Give them time Hermione." He didn't need to tell her that he had accepted the fact of the deaths of Remus, Sirius, Cedric, and Molly Weasley much faster than they did. He felt slightly angry at the two Weasleys. They weren't only hurting themselves but all the others around them at how they were acting.

Hermione, sensing his thoughts intertwined their fingers together.

"I understand Harry." She spoke quietly climbing in a carriage with Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. They Slytherin girl looked Harry up and down and gave a small smirk.

"Well it looks like you grew up over the summer, Potter. Are you going to be the next sex god? Pretty soon The Dark Lord won't be the only one after you." Harry raised an eyebrow and looked over at Draco who was smirking in silent agreement.

Harry just shook his head in annoyance and gripped Hermione's hand tighter.

"What happened to the two Weasels?" Draco drawled in a bored tone, looking at his fingernails.

"I thought you would know Malfoy. Considering you're Dad, who had a miracle getting out of Azkaban, was the one who killed Molly Weasley." Harry replied bitterly enjoying the increase of color in Draco's face.

They stayed silent as the carriage stopped in front of the school. Malfoy and Parkinson flew out of the carriage Hermione frowned at Harry.

"That wasn't very nice, Harry." He shrugged and entered the Great Hall with Hermione by his side. It was full of awaiting students and Harry wasn't aware of the giggling girls and whispering following his wake. Harry just sat down next to Ron who was looking down at his plate.

The raven haired beauty sighed and looked up at the staff table. Dumbledore, Sprout, and Flitwick were having a deep discussion about something, Snape was surveying the Great Hall and when his eyes locked with Harry's he raised and eyebrow. That was when the events from last night hit him.

His Potion's Professor was a vampire too, and protected Hermione and him from Lucas. The emerald eyed wizard gave him a small grin in thanks and then turned his eyes to a hooded man, seemingly looking right at Harry. The boy remembered the man over the summer break; he had never spoken to him though, never asked for his name. Being uncomfortable by his stare he lowered his eyes to Ron and Ginny.

A small fifth year Gryffindor girl was talking to Ginny who was nodding here and there. Ron though…he was staring blankly at the ceiling. It was like he was an empty shell. Just like Harry was after his breakdown this summer.

He turned his eyes away from his broken friend in pain, only to lock eyes with glowing purple. Lucas was here for the sorting, standing at least five feet away from the first years and surprisingly he had a muggle cigarette in his hand, blowing smoke out dangerously. Standing there. Just watching Harry.

It sent chills down Harry's spine. Then he remembered all the things the Vampire hid from him and glared heatedly at the man, who raised his eyebrows in return. McGonagal caught the cigarette in the Vampires hand and marched towards him angrily. Before Harry could see what happened his was interrupted with a tap on his back.

Turning around he came face to face with the Ravenclaw table full of giggling girls.

"Huh?" He asked, not daring to see the reaction on Lucas' face.

"We- I was wondering if you could get that for me?" A pretty sixth year asked pointing at the quill lying on the Great Hall floor. Unfortunately it was three feet away from him, causing him to stand up and retrieve it. Briefly wondering why they wouldn't ask anyone else he sighed and stood up right as McGonagal finished the sorting and Dumbledore started his announcement.

"I'm sure you're all wondering who this-," He stopped as he saw Harry stand up. The raven haired wizard blushed deeply and bent down to pick up the quill, regrettably that caused a lot of loud giggling from behind him. Harry stood up quickly and handed the writing utensil to the silky blond. She smiled sweetly at Harry and ran the feather down Harry's arm.

"Thank you, Harry." He grunted and sat back down.

A loud stomp was heard and Harry turned to see the whole staff table looking at him in amusement and disapproval, while Lucas stepped on his cigarette bud, glaring headily at Dumbledore.

"Are you quite done, Mr. Potter?" Harry flushed and nodded, looking down at the golden fork beside his plate. The table started laughing and Hermione shook her head. Somewhere inside Harry knew that if he looked over at Ron, the red-head would be still staring at the ceiling.

"As I was saying, I'm sure you are all wondering who this young man is. He transferred to Hogwarts this year from home schooling. Please welcome, Lucas Pierce." There was a polite applause as the Vampire sat on the stool, awaiting his house. McGonagal put the hat on and within only a millisecond the hat shouted,

"_SLYTHERIN!"_ Lucas sat the hat down and made his way over to the table that was cheering loudly for him. Many boys and girls were looking at him the same way they did to Harry. Of course the boy didn't notice this but Hermione did. She shook her head, this year was going to be bumpy.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. A reminder that the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden. Flinch our caretaker has added more trinkets to the banned list, so if you have time you may want to look at that. Last year's Quidditch bands have been lifted for this year." The Gryffindor's cheered and congratulated Harry.

"Yes, yes. I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Riddle." Harry's eyes widened and Hermione and him looked to each other in disbelief.

"No way." Harry whispered, ignoring the cheers from the oblivious students. He looked up at the Staff Table to notice the man didn't lower his hood still but was looking at the Gryffindor table.

It couldn't be, could it? He looked around to notice Ron made no move to acknowledge it, Ginny was frowning at her plate, Draco grinned ear to ear, and surprisingly Lucas who was sneering dangerously at Riddle.

"Tuck in." Food appeared and Harry caught Dumbledore's eye. The Headmaster gave a grim nod, confirming Harry's credence.

"How?" Hermione asked looking over at Riddle who kept glancing his direction.

"I don't know but he has been watching me for a long time now." Harry hissed in annoyance. Did that man do it just to make him feel at unease?

"Er…H-Harry?" Hermione stuttered in fear.

"What is it 'Mione?"

"Lucas." Harry averted his eyes over to the Vampire to swallow in horror. Yep. He discovered Harry was not wearing the choker. His eyes were brilliant red and his nails were growing little by little. He kept his gaze on Harry and stabbed a piece of stake with such force.

"Harry, why is he mad at you?" She whispered glancing between the two.

"Because I took off the choker he gave me, it was supposed to mark me as his property." Harry hissed turning his eyes unto concerned brown.

The young witch frowned. "That's what Blended Vampires do to their mate, Harry." She knew only the basics of these sorts of Vampires; she would have to look them up in the library later on.

"Really? Than why did he lie to me? I was told that the charm came from Dumbledore for my birthday. That's all the Vampire does is lie." He replied looking over at Ron who was not touching any food at all, his favorite thing.

Trying to ignore the Vampire's glare, he pilled some spicy drumsticks and wild rice on Ron's plate.

"There you go Ron, it's your favorite." Harry said trying to cheer the red-head up, not succeeding one bit.

Out of nowhere a spoonful of mashed potatoes came flying through the air and hit Ron in the forehead. Harry saw a bunch of Slytherins point and laugh at the lack of reaction Ron made. Harry growled and stood up ready to bring a fist in the laughing face.

He took a second step until a hand landed on his elbow, stopping him. Turning to see how the hand belonged to she was surprised it belonged to Ron. A couple of people began watching this scene un-play; the Professor's were ignorant to the view.

Harry frowned at Ron, "What is it Ron?" The red-head stood up, towering dangerously over Harry. Without a word, he turned and walked over to the Slytherin table.

Meanwhile the Slytherins had stopped laughing, just watched as the broken shell with mash potatoes coming down his face came toward them. But all of a sudden he stopped in his tracks and turned around walking back toward Harry now.

This had caught a few more people's attention including a few of the Professor's. Harry watched as Ron stopped right in front of him. There was an odd glint in his friend's eyes and hushed words floated in Harry's ears.

"You don't even care." And without warning he brought his fist back and gave Harry the best right hook punch in his jaw. The impact of the punch made Harry fly on top of the table making the food disappear in thin air before he landed on it.

The whole hall was silent except for a few screams. The usual giddiness of a fight was not present during this moment. It brought a big surprise to see the 'Golden Trio' break up.

Harry whimpered as he landed on the table. That had hurt like a mother-his thoughts were literally blacked out as his head collided with the table with a large _smack_.

He was too horrified to fight back, why was Ron doing this? Of course he cared for Ron and Molly. His thoughts were dissolved when he saw Ron bring his fist back again until a certain Vampire caught his fist and picked Ron up by the collar.

Many gasps were heard as they saw the fangs sprouting out of Lucas' mouth and the growing fingernails.

"Mr. Pierce, please put Mr. Weasley down." Dumbledore warned coming to stop besides him. Ron with all his glory punched the Vampire in the mouth.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Was he doing this because of his mother's death? Harry watched as Lucas' head didn't even flinch, instead he brought back his long fingernail.

Harry quickly stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. Dumbledore lowered his wand as Lucas ceased his attack.

The Potter Heir was standing on the table so he came eye to eye with the Vampire. He tried to speak but all that came out was blood.

Lucas looked from Harry back to Ron and before Dumbledore or Harry could react, he slit the boy's face. Not in half but a small scrap.

What Harry was expecting certainly wasn't this. Ron started screaming bloody murder and than collapsed to the ground in a fit when the Vampire released him.

"Lucas!" Dumbledore roared and the purple eyed man put his hands that were now human up in the air.

"He deserved it." He hissed severely and Hermione gave a sob, sinking to her knees beside Ron. The Weasley was still breathing, so what the hell did Lucas do?

"Go to my office Lucas and we'll discuss this there." Harry watched as the Vampire sneered and shook his head.

Lightning quick Lucas turned and put his arms around Harry and they appeared in front of a portrait in seconds. The young wizard blinked. Here he was in the arms of Lucas, in front of a portrait far away from the Great Hall.

He legs were wrapped around the taller's waist and Lucas had his hands wrapped around Harry possessively.

"_Forbidden Blood."_ He spoke, making the entrance way open. They stepped in, revealing a beautiful room in black and green. Harry was about to ask what he was doing until he felt the blood flooding his mouth.

The stronger man forced Harry up against the now closed door.

"We need to have a small talk, little one." His silky velvet voice washed over Harry in a calming but dodgy matter.

Holding Harry in place with his lower body, Lucas put both hands on Harry's jaw. The young wizard frowned in confusion until he moved in pleasure as a warm tingling feeling spread through his jaw.

Then it hit him, Lucas was healing him. His jaw un-painfully popped into place and Harry sighed in relief. Blood was still in his mouth and he noticed Lucas looking at his mouth lustfully. Soft fingers tipped his chin up and they came face to face. Harry watched as Lucas leaned down to claim his lips for the first time.

It felt like heaven with electric surges going through his body. Harry kissed back, trying not to open his mouth to have the blood pour out. His tanned hands entangled them in Lucas' hair and the vampire pushed Harry further in the wall with his body.

His tongue swept in Harry's mouth to suck all the blood out of the boy's mouth. His purple eye's clenched in pleasure. Harry's blood tasted so good, so much better than all the other blood types he'd tasted before. He could've continued but he felt Harry slump against the wall in lack of breath. After every blood drop was gone and after his tongue claimed every part of his mate's mouth he broke the kiss.

Harry gasped for breath and buried his face in Lucas' neck. "Bloody hell." The young wizard breathed holding on to the vampire. "That was amazing." Lucas purred in response and brought Harry over to the bed.

Sitting down besides Lucas, Harry looked up at him with his vivid green eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you sent the charm, Lucas?" He asked softly, digging it out of his pocket. Lucas took it out of Harry's hands and stood up, disappearing toward his trunk. Silence met his ears and he saw the man come back with the Black star jewel attached on a thin black leather strap instead of its usual rope.

With a start, Harry almost gagged as Lucas tied it back on; making it much tighter than it was before. He could hardly breathe. Once he tripled knotted the leather, Harry touched it to see that it was defiantly a choker. The star charm was dangling against the middle of his throat.

"I wouldn't think you would wear it if you knew a stranger gave it to you. But it's very important that you wear it." Harry turned angrily at him.

"So you can claim me? I'm sorry Lucas but I'm not someone's _property._" He hissed furiously. He was surprised when Lucas gripped Harry's jaw and brought his lips severely close.

"You'll soon find out how possessive I can be, love. That choker not only show's ownership but it helps protect you against other Vampires. You see they will know you're the Blended Vampire Prince's mate and try to take you from me. And I will not stand for that." He loosened his grip on Harry and pulled him to lay on his chest.

Lucas was leaning against the headboard while Harry was leaning against him with his arm wrapped around Harry protectively. They layed there for awhile each lost in their own thoughts. Both of them enjoyed the other's company greatly and knew they finally found love.

If only they could only settle down for once…

"Lucas?" Harry whispered putting his hand on the man's chest.

"Hmm?" He purred stroking Harry's back soothingly.

"What did you do to Ron?" His voice was curious and apprehensive.

"He is long gone, little one. Ever since his mother died, he'd left the land of living. That wasn't him who hit you, just remember that. I put him out of his grief." He paused and Harry could sense a small amount of amusement. "A single cut from my fingernail puts anyone in a comma. He'll wake up when he's ready. I would think I did him a favor. He should have _never_ layed a finger on you." Harry frowned at the sudden loss of his friend; it made him feel desperately cold. But if Lucas said if was for his own good than he would have to trust him…but didn't the Vampire lie to him on more than one occasion?

Sensing his thoughts, Lucas tightened his hold on the small body. Harry would have snuggled deeper into Lucas' chest if an image of Hermione all alone didn't pop in his head. She would need someone desperately just as he did.

He jumped out of the Vampire's arms and walked over to the door. "I'm sorry Lucas, I need to see Hermione. I am glad we got to work out the problem, though." Lucas growled and for the second time that day he slammed the poor boy against the wall making his head crack against the stone painfully.

He spoke with his lips on Harry's ear and the boy could feel the fangs brush against it. "It's always about Hermione. When is just us?" Harry shivered in fright and pushed him away and left out the door, never looking back.

Back in Lucas' rooms the vampire growled and chucked a table against the wall, shattering it to pieces. He needed his mate close by and the only way to do it was the hard way. He was done trying to woo him, now he would play it his way. Jealousy.

A chilling smile appeared on his face. He _would_ have Harry as his own, and very soon.

The Gryffindor wizard made his way in the common room and immediately spotted Hermione in a chair by the roaring fire. She had given up her badge that afternoon as a prefect saying she couldn't handle the responsibilities with everything going on.

Once they locked eyes she got up and ran into Harry's arms. Sobbing was heard across the room as the young wizard comforted her.

"What did he do to Ron?" She spat angrily at Lucas. Harry winced at the tone but responded anyway.

"He was just protecting me, 'Mione. He just put him in a coma." She stopped crying and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Harry, Lucas is dangerous. Please be careful around him." Harry opened his mouth about to point out that she already promised him to say he would but closed it. He was begging to see the truth in those words. Ever since he met the man he had such a temper, but he would always treat Harry with such gentleness. He couldn't help but those alien feelings come surge through him.

"Come on Herm, we should get to bed. We have classes tomorrow." She nodded and stood up.

"Thanks Harry, for comforting me. I know it's a big risk with _him_ around." She made her way up to the dorm with Harry behind her.

Sunlight hit Harry in the face and he groaned loudly. Ron usually shut the shades at night, but he was resting peacefully in the Hospital Wing.

His stomach twisted painfully and he sat up. No use sleeping now. He pulled on his uniform and looked into the mirror. His hair was sticking up in all directions and his stunning emerald green eyes shone out from his dark skin.

Grabbing his book bag he slung it over his shoulder. He wasn't hungry at all, so he wondered around the castle. He was on his way to the library but when he heard a girl giggling he stopped in his tracks and looked around the corner. What he saw made him gag.

Pansy Parkinson the Slytherin slut was in the process of getting a hickey from a man where his hands were under her shirt, exploring her breasts. He was about to turn around until he realized who the man was. Lucas.

Anger surged through Harry. What the hell was he playing at? What happened about last night? Surely he was mad he left for Hermione, but would he cheat on him like this every time he got made at him? The man was playing games with him and he hated it.

"How original. The Vampire whore fucking the Slytherin slut." A voice purred in his ear mockingly.

Harry whirled around to look up into red eyes.

HERE EVERYONE, YES I KNOW THERE IS MISTAKES, SO FORGIVE ME. ANYWAY…THE SIXTH BOOK WAS GOOD WASN'T IT? GOSH. ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS TO THOSE WHO DID LAST CHAPTER.


	10. New vampire in hogwarts

**A/N: So I was looking at the last time I updated** and I almost cried. It's been what? Four months??? I'm so SORRY. I am sixteen and school started…you know what that means don't you? Driver's license, ACT/SAT studying, lots of homework… errr, I'm sorry you guys. I wont blame anyone who quit this story. BUT I have decided that I will not post another update until I am completely done with Turmoil. Trust me, I wont take forever in updating this.

If anyone has any good ideas on this story let me know… I might not use them but I could use some ideas.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU

_Previously:_

_Anger surged through Harry. What the hell was he playing at? What happened about last night? Surely he was mad he left for Hermione, but would he cheat on him like this every time he got made at him? _

_The man was playing games with him and he hated it._

"_How original, The Vampire whore fucking the Slytherin slut." A voice purred in his ear mockingly._

_Harry whirled around to look up into red eyes._

**_Chapter 10: New Vampire in Hogwarts_**

Harry whirled around to look up into red eyes,

"_You_." Harry hissed. He was about to say more until the man's spidery hand covered his mouth and the bigger dragged him into a room that ironically was unused and dark.

With a small flick of his hand, a single candle lit the room and he turned his attention back toward Harry.

"Long time no see, Potter." Harry gripped his wand inside his pocket and glared at the man in front of him.

"Voldemort." A cold chuckle floated through the room.

"No need to fear me, Harry. Dumbledore had forbid me to talk to you alone, but when have I ever listened to that old man?" Seeing that Dumbledore let Voldemort in Hogwarts for a reason, Harry relaxed and lowered his wand but it was still ready for an unexpected attack.

"What are you doing here?" The Dark Wizard looked at his long fingernails and sighed.

"Always to the point aren't you, Potter? Yes, well, things have changed dramatically. Apparently there is a new prophecy out there. And you would never believe who the two main subjects are. Any guesses?" Voldemort, seeing that Harry was not at all in the mood for games, continued.

"You and I are the key players. So naturally Dumbledore thought he could keep an eye on me if I taught here. The new prophecy requires you and I on the same side, therefore I will be training you." He paused and gave a dry chuckle.

"_Lucky you." _Harry stood there dumbstruck. How could something change this fast?

"Wait a minute. First off, how could you just change that fast? Weren't you just at the attack at my relatives house? And what is this new prophecy?" Harry demanded, getting frustrated. Why couldn't Dumbledore tell him things!?

Voldemort sat upon a desk crossed legged; facing Harry and studying him. "That is false Mr. Potter. I was never at the attack on your relatives. In fact, I was aiding in the attack at the graveyard. And as far as the Prophecy goes, trust me that you'll hear it soon enough."

Harry's mind was processing all the information he just received. He looked up and met blood red eyes that were examining him.

"Since we are on the same side now, I don't have to go out of my way and try to kill you. I have watched you for over sixteen years and I am very found of you, Harry. Maybe a little too much, but I find that you are a very talented, powerful, _handsome_, young man. Dumbledore appointed me your mentor, guardian, friend, lover, and companion for this year." He jumped off the desk and came up close to Harry, running a finger along his jaw line.

"And I intend to keep my promise of keeping you safe, untouched, and to train you." Harry felt goose bumps crawl their way up his neck as he kept his eye contact with the Dark Lord. Out of the corner of his vision he saw his black star charm light up in warning. Did that mean the dark lord was a vampire also?

A grunt came them man. "And no matter who Pierce is, he can't stop me." The Dark Lord whispered, touching the chocker. Harry glared and knocked Voldemort's hands away from his face and neck.

"You don't expect me to trust you that fast do you?" Harry hissed glaring at the older man. For being an _evil_ Dark Lord he was sure taking this very calmly.

Voldemort gave a dry chuckle and stepped a little bit closer to Harry. "No, actually you're taking this better than I considered you would." In the dark he saw the man smirk as Harry tried the locked door from behind his back.

"Really? How did you expect me to act?" Harry growled out leaning against the door away from the man.

"Simple." He purred respecting the distance between himself and Harry. "Cry and scream your way to Dumbledore. Demand him to send me away." Harry opened his mouth to argue but snapped it shut as he thought how true that prediction was, if it was a year ago.

"But, like I've said. I've been observing you, noticing that you've grown more mature." As Harry turned his head to the side he saw the appearance of Voldemort by the dimly lit candle.

As his hood was down a layer of thick black hair feel down slightly passed his shoulders in soft waves, his skin was pale yet his features were human. Except for the eyes which were still bloody red.

In fact he and Lucas resembled each other slightly, and as Harry stood in front of old Voldie he noticed how short he- himself was. Voldemort was bloody tall, rivaling Lucas soaring height. The height must be a vampire thing. As he thought about that his stomach turned at the sight he saw earlier in the hallway.

"It's been such a pleasure talking with you, Voldemort, but I need to get to potion's class." The man or rather Slytherin Vampire pulled his hood up and walked closer to Harry stopping inches away.

"Call me Professor Riddle in public Harry. When it's just you and me, you may call me Tom." He breathed, touching Harry's cheekbone. "But _master_ would sound very nice coming from your mouth." Tom smirked; he loved making Harry all flustered.

A half hearted snort came from Harry, but he couldn't concentrate enough to come up with an angry come-back. The long, pale fingers felt heavenly on his skin, secretly yearning for more… wait…what the bloody hell was he thinking? This was Lord Voldemort and he was Lucas' mate.

But seeing him with Pansy made him hesitate in his beliefs. Was Lucas doing all this to make him come crawling back?

He slapped the Dark Lord's hand away.

"Don't touch me, _Professor_." The man chuckled quietly in the safety of his hood.

"Just as a warning, love, you should get used to my touch. During the next year I will be working with you nonstop that you will be sick of my beautiful face and I trust you will respect me, as I you. My touch will be the least of your worries. For now I will be laying ground rules for you." Harry made a noise of rejection in his throat until Tom held up a hand and snapped the young man's jaw shut.

"You will meet me in the old man's office after dinner. Not before, not ten minutes after, but right after you place that spoon full of chocolate pudding you love so much in your mouth-," Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "I am strict on punctuation, if you are ever late I will come hunt you down and make you wish you were early." His eyes bored into Harry's making the younger wizard know that the Dark Lord was not fibbing.

"Do you understand, Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded once, glaring at the man in front of him. The younger wizard glanced down at his watch and grimaced. He was at least twenty minutes late to potions.

"Come. I'll walk you down to the potion's classroom." He strolled past Harry out of the room, with his robes whipping up around him as he walked.

"Well? Come on then, _child_. Hurry up." Ignoring the title, he caught up with the man easily while swinging his school bag over his shoulder.

"I want you to pay attention in your classes this year. Do your homework every night and stay away from distractions such as Girl or Boyfriends. They are children; they want nothing from you, only your fame or to get in your pants." Crimson stains appeared on his tanned cheeks. The older wizard smirked while he faced ahead as if knowing Harry would be flustered by this comment.

"And as far as that _Poof Prince_, he is just playing the game of jealousy with you. Which I might add is working great on you." Red eyes glanced sideways at the boy. "It does not satisfy him to fuck others. All he wants is you. So it should not be of any concern to you that he is playing with a Slytherin whore." His voice held something… bitterness? Harry couldn't put a finger on it but Voldemort did tell the truth.

They reached the dungeons and Voldemort threw open the door non to gently. Slytherin and Gryffindors whirled around to stare at whoever dared to interrupt Professor Severus Snape in a lecture.

Harry caught eyes with many giggling girls and he looked away remembering what Voldemort had said. His eyes looked over at Lucas who in return was glaring heatedly at Tom.

"Excuse us, Severus, but you must excuse Mr. Potter for being late. I was requesting a word with him." Snape nodded with his eyes on Harry.

"Take a seat, Mr. Potter." Harry glanced quickly at a retreating Voldemort then made his way to the far corner next to Hermione.

Once the class had quieted down once more, Snape continued his long speech about some type of potion, resulting in student's hands to cramp up at all the writing.

During all this, Harry's mind started to wander. His hand started to stroke his chocker out of habit when he started to daydream. The charm sent pleasurable vibrations through Harry's body and his emerald eyes slid slowly over to his Vampire friend…or mate?

He really was handsome. Stunning actually. A dark glowing aura rolled off him in calming waves. His usual short spiky hair was now down to his shoulders in chocolate colored curls with black low-lights. His pale skin glew in the dark dungeon room and his mouth was set in a small frown as he wrote notes on his parchment. His eyebrows were arched richly over his bright, unique purple eyes. He looked exactly like a Prince should be…especially with the sparkling ring, necklace and the shining diamond earring in his left ear. (A/N: Yes…he does

sound feminine, but he isn't. He is all masculine. Trust me on that.)

As if sensing his thoughts, a small smirk appeared on his face and purple met emerald slowly. Before they got too caught up with their staring contest an elbow connected to his ribs and a paper was shoved into his face.

"Did you hear that, Harry?" Hermione asked excitingly, pointing to her notes.

"Er…no?" His eyes went toward disappointed brown eyes.

"You should be paying more attention in class Harry." Her statement reminded him of Voldemort's warning.

"As I was saying, Snape is assigning us a very, very explosive potion. I'm surprised he's letting us do it." Harry looked at Hermione with his eyebrow raised.

"Really?" He asked, not really paying attention to her. Instead his eyes landed on Neville Longbottom.

"Hermione, how did Neville get into NEWT level potions?" The young Gryffindor women looked over at the plump boy.

"He said he received an O in the O.W.L.s, but he always makes a fool of himself whenever Snape breaths down his neck." Harry frowned and watched as Snape wrote the ingredients on the board.

"What potion are we making?" Hermione glared at him and Harry made an innocent face.

"What?" She shook her head but explained it anyway.

"It's called the Red Death potion. The color is onyx after it is finished. You can throw it at anything, causing it to explode." Harry frowned.

"Like a muggle bomb?" Hermione opened her mouth to give a lengthy answer but was thankfully cut off by Snape.

"You will be partnered up in three's for this project." The students all groaned, knowing full well that Snape loved to pair unlikely students together.

A small smirk appeared on the Professor's face as he listed off the names from his list. Harry couldn't help as a smile of his own came out. He had to admit that Snape had a dry…sometimes sick sense of humor.

"…Potter, Malfoy and Longbottom." Make that a sick sense of humor. Harry's green eyes locked with silver. A slight nod came from Draco and Harry made his way over with Neville behind him.

Unfortunately Neville wasn't the most graceful person, so as his shoelace got in the way of his stride, he rammed into Harry's back causing the raven haired wizard to land in awaiting arms.

The blonde smirked as a flush rushed to Harry's cheeks and his long pale arms tightened their hold around Harry's waist.

"That's twice I saved your pretty little face, Potter." The Potter heir cleared his throat as he exited Drac…Malfoy's arms.

"Thank you, Malfoy." He mumbled, turning around to help up Neville off the floor. Eyes burned into his skull and he turned to see Lucas flirting with Pansy, eyes anywhere but on Harry. The young wizard couldn't help but notice the angry flush on the Vampire's cheeks. He turned away abruptly as Lucas started to suck on the slut's neck.

"Longbottom, go get the ingredients. I hope you can handle that." Once Neville turned, Draco sneered. "And don't trip on the way back." He said under his breath.

A chuckle came from Harry's mouth. "You don't have to be an ass all the time, Malfoy." The blonde turned his eyes toward Harry and gave a small smirk.

"Of course I do Potter. I'm a Slytherin, _the Ice Prince_. Longbottom is as uncoordinated as a flobber worm, a little criticism wont hurt." He stood a foot away from the shorter wizard, causing Harry to get flustered yet again.

They locked eyes, silently challenging each other to a staring contest until a voice startled them apart. Well at least Harry, while Draco kept his stare on the green eyed boy.

"I- I gathered the ingredients." He looked between Harry and Draco and shakily put the ingredients on the table.

"Put the caldron on medium Potter. Longbottom put in the skinned shrooms and stir clockwise, which is the way the clock moves." Malfoy spat sarcastically.

Not seconds later a large crash was heard and both Draco and Harry turned to see Neville standing over spilt lavender seeds. As usual Malfoy lashed out on the poor wizard, while Harry turned back to the supply room to get more seeds.

Mysterious things peeked out at him in the dark room as he made his way over to the darker corner. He took out the ladle and poured out a half of a cup of seeds.

After making sure he had the right amount, he turned and bumped into a solid chest.

His eyes slid up to glowing purple eyes, curtained by silky curly hair.

"Lucas." He whispered softly. The cup of lavender seeds were taken from his hand and he looked up at the man with confusion.

"Lucas…what are you doi-," The Vampire put his finger up to Harry's lips and gently caressed his cheek.

Leaning down, he captured Harry's lips to his, with such a gentle caress. Before Harry knew what had happened it ended and Lucas turned around, setting the potion ingredients in his mate's hands.

A look of confusion settled on Harry's face as he looked after the Vampire. He had no idea what just occurred right now. One minute…err… he didn't even want to think about this right now.

Shaking his head he exited after and returned to Malfoy who was still muttering things under his breath toward Neville.

Once his eyes caught with Harry's, he straightened up. "What was the Slytherin Slut doing to you?" The blonde sneered cutting his butterfly wings into pieces.

Neville looked up from his writing observations, eyes floating between Draco, Harry, and Lucas.

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. Lucas had been here a total of what? Two days? One?

"Slytherin Slut? He's only been here for a day, Malfoy. How did he already receive _that_ title?" His vivid green eyes looked over at Lucas who was bending over his caldron, purple eyes narrowed in concentration with neat curls flying in his eyes.

The young wizard ran his hand threw his own messy locks. "Just stay away from him, Potter. I don't want to save your ass three times." Draco growled, stirring the potion heatedly.

After studying the blonde for awhile, it finally dawned on him. Malfoy probably found out he was a Vampire. Even though the scene last night should have revealed Lucas as a Vampire, not everyone saw the man's fangs or how he swept Harry off his feet.

"I'll try Malfoy." He paused to smirk. "I had no idea you cared." He ignored Draco whirling around to glare at him as he smashed his seeds.

"Of course I don't Potter!" Even if his voice was full of hatred and scorn, he had no other explanation why Draco would warn him of Lucas.

"Hmm." He and Draco worked on the potion the rest of the hour with Neville writing down the interpretations.

PAGE BREAK

The day had gone by fast, classes going by in a blur and dinner was serving already. Hermione and he were making their way down to the Great Hall with many things on his mind.

The first thing that kept nagging him was a certain red headed companion. He missed the other terribly…he had to visit him sometime soon in the hospital. Things were getting unbearable with Hermione. Yes he loved her dearly, but sometimes her study hours were out of control.

Then his thoughts turned to Lucas, he didn't even know what to think about the Vampire. One minute he was gazing at Harry longingly, the next he was sticking his tongue down Pansy's throat. If Lucas really did want to start something with

Harry, he was showing a very humorous way of showing it.

Of course his thoughts strayed toward Riddle, or should he say _Professor _Riddle?

He didn't trust him, and if Dumbledore did he would unfortunately have to get used to the _ex_ Dark Lord's presence. If Voldemort was so willing to leave everything behind for a prophecy, than it had to be important.

Looking up at the ceiling, he wondered what the 'ground rules' were with Riddle.

He didn't even have DADA today, but the rumor was he was strict. Almost as strict as Snape himself.

Harry glanced over at Hermione who was digging through her bag. She was much quieter now that Ron was in his comma. Ginny was the same as Hermione, quiet and collected.

His thoughts were knocked out as he saw a couple making out in the hallway right in front of the Great Hall. His fists clenched, it was Lucas _yet again_. He knew mating season was close, but this was unbelievable. It was like the man made-out whenever Harry came around.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, mouth open wide. With a shake of her head she cleared her throat loudly and Harry's mouth turned into a small smile at his friend's actions, but it turned into a scowl as the two turned around.

"You don't have to show how sluttish you are in the hallway Parkinson.

Especially right in front of the dinner hall, people might loose their supper." Lucas' eyes immediately went to Harry, but the young wizard was glaring at a spot just above their heads.

"You're just jealous. You probably couldn't even get one man to even glance at you. The only one that would even touch you is lying in a bed, weak by his fat mother's death. You're nothing but an _ugly mudblood_." Hermione gave a startled, angry cry grabbing for her wand just as Pansy was about to curse her.

The red spell came rushing toward Hermione who wasn't ready to reflect it, instead Harry grabbed her by the forearm and pulled her away from the curses path. The short wizard then stepped in front of her protectively, pointing his own wand at Pansy.

"And you are nothing but a whore, who spreads legs out for anything on two legs!

The only man who touches you is not better himself! You're used goods, something a worthy man wouldn't even consider coming within distance of." Harry hissed out and Hermione gave a glance toward Lucas whose face was blank. She couldn't help but to beam at Harry's great words. _The Truth. _

It was short lived as a large slap echoed through-out the hall and Harry touched his stinging cheek with a small smirk on his face.

"Why Pansy are you afraid of the truth? You are just proving my point." The girl was all flustered and growled at Harry.

"You half-blood _bastard_! You are such a-," She was cut off by Lucas nailing her across the face, landing roughly on the floor unconscious.

Hermione gasped while Harry gripped her arm and pulled her into the Great Hall, quickly making their toward the end of the Gryffindor table. Hermione put her head close to Harry's with tears in her eyes.

"I _hate_ her, Harry. But I don't want her hurt…is she…is she ok?"

"She will be fine Hermione. Lucas wouldn't do severe damage." Harry spoke confidently, trying to convince himself. After his words she calmed down considerably.

"That was wicked Harry. I never thought you would say such things." She gave a smile and turned uncertain eyes toward her friend. "It is kind of sweet if you think about it." With Harry's questioning glance she expanded.

"How he stuck up for you, like in a protective manner." An eyebrow rose in her direction, but he dismissed it as he saw the Vampire enter the Great Hall. His purple eyes surveyed the Gryffindor table until they rested on Harry. The young wizard quickly ducked his head behind Hermione who was sitting across from him, in Lucas' line of vision.

Scooping herself some green beans, the young witch watched Harry's action with curiosity. "Harry, what are you-."

"Shhh! Lucas just walked in, don't look." Despite his warning, she turned around fully, leaving Harry in Lucas' line of view.

"Mione!" He growled, but stopped short as he found the man had disappeared from the entrance way.

Hermione turned back around and shook her head in Harry's direction. "He's not there. But you need to eat more vegetables…hopefully they may help you grow."

Harry blushed in anger and scowled as she plopped a spoonful of soggy beans on his plate. His eyes widened in horror as she brought another spoonful down on his plate.

Just as she was putting the spoon back into the bowl for another serving Harry shook his head passionately.

"NO! No more, this is all I can handle." He put up his hands in surrender and

Hermione rolled her eyes, scooping up another helping.

"Harry you look like you've never even had any vegetables in your life. What is three spoonfuls going to do to you? Add a few inches?" She looked up but immediately slammed the spoon in the bowl causing pieces of beans to fly onto Harry.

"Hermione!" He looked up at the girl to see her glancing fearfully behind him.

"Yes Harry, eat your green beans. I've heard they will richen up your blood." A rich velvet voice whispered in his ear, long soft fingers brushed the nape of his neck in a gentle caress. Shivers went up Harry's spin and he felt the man stand directly behind him, pressing his lower body against Harry's back.

Hermione cleared her throat and gave a small smile.

"Hello Mr. Pierce. Why- why don't you sit down?" Harry glared intensely at her, but she paid no kneed to Harry. In fact she seemed like she was daydreaming while looking at the Vampire. Like a _trance_.

"I'll be delighted to." His fingers slid across Harry's neck from below his right ear, his very sensitive spot. A loud snort issued from Harry's mouth and he jumped in his seat in laughter.

He calmed down when he saw people turning in their seats to see what the problem was. Sitting up straighter, he cleared his throat and looked at his plate ignoring the amused stare he was receiving from Lucas.

"It would seem Harry has a sensitive spot…Maybe I should see if I can discover more?" His breath was husky with the thought of searching Harry's body. A flush came up on Harry's cheeks and he played with the soggy beans he had no intention of eating… but that chocolate pudding sure did look good.

"Oh, he has another sensitive spot on his-,"

"Hermione!" Harry growled out in horror. She gave an apologetic smile but turned her dream like stare toward Lucas again.

"How are your classes going, Lucas?" Turning his vivid purple eyes to her he replied in a bored tone.

"They are nothing special, nothing I haven't learned already." There was an awkward silence and Harry watched in suspicion as Lucas paused if thinking then a small predatory smile took over his face as he leaned toward Hermione turning on his charm.

"I'm _truly_ sorry you had to witness that scene in the hallway, Ms. Granger. And of course that incident this summer." Harry frowned, what was he playing at? He saw Hermione blush fiercely and she nodded.

"Apology accepted." Lucas leaned over and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Thank you." As Lucas prepared himself a plate of dinner, Harry watched as

Hermione smiled dreamily at Lucas. He didn't know why but something knotted in his stomach at that scene. He kept telling himself he didn't care Lucas didn't apologize to _him_, or that Hermione kept glancing lustfully in his direction.

Harry ate in silence as Lucas and Hermione chatted about different types of Vampires, not once involving him in the conversation.

Once desert came Dumbledore stood up, pulling a powerful aura around himself.

"Good evening students and Professors. I hope first days of classes weren't to stressful. I have been giving a request from an anonymous student that they wish to have a Halloween dance." Murmurs flew across the hall, and many girls started chatting loudly.

"Hush children." After a couple of seconds the Hall dimmed down and Dumbledore continued. "The dress code will be muggle" Many people groaned but Dumbledore continued yet again.

"You will dress in costumes that muggles would pick for Halloween. Be creative!

The dance will be on Halloween night at 7:00 in the Great Hall. Thank you." With that he sat back down causing excited chatting to go through the hall.

Harry grimaced and saw Lucas look over at Hermione, a smile coming to his face.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me, Hermione?" Harry froze and watched as she didn't even glance at Harry.

"I would love to, Lucas." Harry's breath stopped as he got up angrily.

"I- I have to go to Dumbledore's office." Without waiting for a reply, he stalked away, not seeing the purple eyes watch him retreat longingly.

PAGE BREAK

Lucas knew what he was doing but he couldn't bare the sharp pain of guilt in his chest. Obviously, Harry didn't even stir when he was with Pansy. But Hermione would definitely cause Harry to make a move. It was his mate's best friend, a _great_ asset in his game.

The young witch was smart, but very woeful causing her to fall head over heels for him. Not to mention his Vampire attraction worked deliciously on a mudblood. She was very unattractive, and extremely annoying to Lucas…although everyone

Lucas looked at was unattractive but Harry.

His purple eyes looked over at Hermione who was blushing madly. He wished Harry was this easy, but he knew part of him loved a challenge and Harry was definitely a dispute. But in time he would have his mate…after all he always got what he wanted.

Plus mating season was in less than a month and Hermione smelt like his mate, making it easier to shag her.

Movement caught his attention and he turned to see Dumbledore leaving along with-, Lucas narrowed his eyes, Riddle. That man was trouble and he didn't see why Dumbledore trusted him.

The two exited the hall together… _together_. Harry said he was meeting with Dumbledore, could he also be meeting with Riddle? He stood up abruptly and gave an excuse toward Hermione about homework.

Once out of the hall, he used his talents…or what others would say as Vampire powers, and ran towards Dumbledore's office. He reached the top step just before Harry did.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: **_

Many of you have been complaining about Lucas. Let me just tell you that Lucas is **_NOT_** the type of Vampire who gives out roses and chocolates. Ha, far from that.

Lucas is a bad ass; he doesn't give a shit for anyone, no one, nothing, except for his mate and Grandfather. He plays with other people and he enjoys it. He enjoys murdering and blood.

**Forewarning**, once he is with Harry… yes they will _eventually_ get together… once he is with Harry he will not cheat on him, he will treat him as a God. He will pay no attention or care for Harry's friends. If he has any friends left… haha.

You will learn more about Vampires, or Blended Vampires through-out this story.

THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
